HTTYD: Amnesia
by Fantasy Devil
Summary: Hicca is the Chief's daughter and village e meets Toothless, flies with Ash and fights the Red Death.But after the Fight, she is nowhere to be seen.What happens when she is missing for 6 years and then suddenly returns not knowing anyone of them and part of a performance group. Rated M for later chapters. fem Hiccup x male Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. I hope that everybody likes and reviews it.**

 **I do not own HTTYD.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _This is Berk._

 _Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death, located solidly on the meridian of misery. The Village in a word, sturdy. It´s been there for seven Generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and charming views of the sunsets. The only Problems are the Pests you see most places have mice or mosquitos, but we have..._

''Dragons'' Hicca breathe out after slamming the door shut before burning to death.

 _Most People would leave but not us, we are Viking we have stubbornness issues._

Hicca the village runt is a 14-year-old girl with long braided auburn hair that goes to her waist and beautiful forest green eyes. She wears a green long sleeve tunic with a fur vest, a skirt with brown leggings and fur Boots.

She runs out the House towards the forge. On the way towards the forge, other Vikings ask why she's outside and yells at her to go back inside. Ignoring them she keeps her head down and continues running until she bumps into a Viking and falls on her butt.

''AAARRRGG! Mornin'' he says and runs off with a battle cry.

Brushing herself off she starts running towards the forge again. She was almost there when suddenly a Hand grabbed the back of her fur vest and lifted her off the ground.

Holding her up in the air was Stoick the Vest, Chief of the Village.

''What is she doing out, what are you doing out here,'' he shouts into the battel.

''Get back inside!'' he yells at her after he lets her down and shoves her towards the forge.

In the forge, she grabs her apron and starts working. By cleaning up the workspace, opening the window for damaged weapon drop of, where weapons were immediately dropped of and managing the heated coal.

''Ah! How nice of you to join the Party. I Thought you'd been carried off.'' a man with artificial left Hand and a right peg leg said.

 _Gobber, my Mentor, and Godfather. The only Person how I'm not shy around and can even joke with._

''Who me? Nah I'm much too muscular for their taste,'' she says jokingly flexing her nonexciting muscles.

''They need toothpicks don't they.'' he said with a, yeah right' smile on his face.

Rolling her eyes Hicca goes to work hammering hot blades until a House nearby is set on fire.

 _You see old village lots and lots of new Houses._

 _Looking out the window I see the other village teen help putting the fire out. There are Fishlegs, Snotloud, the twins Ruffnut and Taffnut and the most handsome guy Ash. He has the most beautiful sky-blue eyes I have ever seen and has long blond Hair that rests over his shoulder in a braid. He is my secret Crush since we were small or in my case smaller, of course, I never really spoke to him as shy as I am to even look him straight in the face_.

Leaning out the window to see better Gobber pulls her back inside.

''Oh no, you are not going out there.''

''Please let me help.''

''You can't pick up a Hammer, you can't swing an Axe, you can't even throw one of these,'' he says while holding up the bolas which a Viking grabbed and threw at a dragon.

''Your right, but this new invention of my can'' she proudly said tapping her hand on the contraption, that launched and hit a man unconscious.

''A little calibration issue,'' she said while checking the machine.

''Stop! Just stop, if you want to go out there you have to stop all of this,'' he says while gesturing with his hand at her.

''You just gestured to all of me?''

''Exactly stop beeing all of you,'' he says like its the easiest thing in the world.

''Sword, Sharpen, now,'' he said throwing a dull sword in her arms which almost made her collapse.

 _I start sharpening knowing that if I would say anything now it would go in one ear and out the other. I just want to be accepted and the only way is to kill a dragon, if I could kill a Nadder it would at least get me noticed, a Gronckel tuff if I could kill one I may even be asked out on a date, a Zippelback exotic two heads double the points, then there is the Monstrous Nightmare only the best Vikings go after them they have the nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the Grand Prize is the Dragon that nobody ever saw..._

A high-pitched sound was heard and then a watchtower was on fire.

''NIGHT FURY!''a man shouted,

''Get down!'' another shouted.

 _A Night Fury, that thing never steals never shows itself and never misses its target. Nobody has ever killed a Night Fury that's why I'm going to be the first one. Then I get accepted and maybe overcome my dame shyness which doesn't let me speak up in front of other people, other than Gobber._

''Men..eh, Women the forge Hicca they need me out there'' Gobber said while changing his Hammer Hand into a Battle-axe and leaving the forge with a battle cry. After Gobber left Hicca grabs her launcher and starts running out the forge ignoring the shouting for her to go back inside.

Reaching a clearing she sets up her launcher and prays for something to shot at. She observes the night sky and saw stars disappearing and reappearing behind a shadow. Focusing she aims at the shadow of a Dragon. She shoots and sees the shadow falling towards Raven Point.

''I did it. I shoot a Night Fury!'' She shouts out jumping in excitement

''Did anybody see that'' she asks turning around only to hear her launcher getting smashed behind her. Turning again she sees a Nightmare with her launcher under his feet.

''Except for you'' she says sarcastically.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHH...''she starts to run from the Dragon shooting fire at her screaming for dear life.

Hearing a very feminine scream Stoick turns around form the Nadders that they have just captured and sees Hicca beeing chased by a Nightmare. After seeing that he starts running towards them.

Hicca reaches a pole and takes cover from the fire behind it until the flames disappear. She turns to see if the Dragon has disappeared. Not seeing the dragon she starts to turn to check the other side, not being able to check because Stoick run past her slamming his Hammer in the face of the Nightmare how was at the other side of the pole.

Engaged in battle Stoick continues to slam his hammer in the face of the dragon. The Nightmare wanting to fire opens its mouth only to spit out hot spit.

'' You're all out'' Stoick says continuing to hit the Dragon until it flies off.

Stoick turned towards the Pole seeing that it was collapsing and rolling towards the harbor freeing the captured Nadders who grab some sheep and fly off.

Looking back to where the Pole was he sees Hicca standing there.

She turns and looks up to Stoick and then looks down at her feet.

''Sorry, Daddy'' she says in a barely audible voice.

Stoick grabs her arm and drags her towards the village center were most villagers begun to gather. Reaching the center Stoick let her go ''what did you think you were doing'' he asked her ''you could have died'' ''B-Bu-But'' she began but was cut off by Stoick ''Look what you have done'' he said while gesturing around the village. Hicca was shocked that her own father gave her the whole blame for the destruction of the village, true she had some fault of the destruction but giving her the whole blame, she could believe it. Deciding that she wouldn't tell her father about the Night Fury she shoots down but show him, later on, she keeps her head low and listened to his howl runt about why she always has to disobey orders and get herself in danger.

Stoick sighed '' Gobber bring her Home and make sure she stays there.'' he said to Gobber after his runt was over.

''I have her mess to clean up'' these words from Stoick brought tears to Hicca´s eyes, he said her mess, not this mess no her mess he really gave her the whole blame.

As the tears started she lowered her head some more so they couldn't be seen. They started to walk towards the House passing the other Teens.

''Quite the performance'' Tuffnut said.

''I've never seen anyone mess up that badly'' Snotloud added Laughing with the twins.

Hicca just kept her head down and walked past them whit Gobber behind her.

In front of her house Gobber trys to cheer her up after noticing the teary face.

''Don´t take it to heart Hicca'' he said.

''He never listens'' Hicca said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

''Runs in the Family'' Gobber replied.

''And when he does its always whit this disappointed scowl like someone skimped the meat of his Sandwich like he wished I was someone else'' she said not hearing Gobbers remark.

''Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not how you are, it's how you behave that he can't stand'' Gobber said.

''Wow thank you for summing that up'' Hicca said in a sarcastic voice.

'' Look, the point is, stop trying to be something you're not'' Gobber said.

''I just want to be accepted as one of you guys'' Hicca said stepping into the House and closing the door behind her not waiting for Gobbers response.

Hicca goes up to her room grabs her journal and storms of the back door towards the woods in search of the Night Fury.

Hicca closed her eyes and slowly opening them only to see noting. She marked the spot in her journal were a map was drawn. Getting frustrated she scribbles the whole map and closes her journal putting it away in her fur vest. After many hours of searching the sun was now high in the sky.

''Great. Some people lose a knife or a mug. No, not me I'm bound to lose an entire Dragon.'' Hicca rants to herself slapping a branch on a tree in her frustration. What she didn't expect is that the branch would snap back and hit her in the face. She looked at the branch angry that it snapped back until she looked at the whole tree. It had fallen but why then she looked at the ground there were big grinding tracks. Hicca slowly followed them up to a boulder, peeking over it she immediately got down behind the boulder again.

 _The dragon I found it._

She grabbed her dagger that she always carries with her and breathed out and slowly made her way towards the dragon holding her dagger in front of her. As she made her way around the boulder she saw the dragon bound by the boules she shot at it. Seeing that she smiled to herself.

''I did it! Yes, this fixes everything. I brought down this mighty beast.'' she said placing her foot on top of it until it gave a growl and moved a little. She stumbled back against the boulder holding her dagger in front of her again and moving towards it again. She looked from its tail to his wings and then looked at its face and was meet with toxic green eyes. That's the moment her life started to change.

She looked into the Dragons eyes and couldn't bring herself to look away. It looked so helpless, so vulnerable and so scared and from what, her. She just couldn't believe a mighty Night Fury the offspring of lightning and death was scared of her the village runt, the most useless Viking of all. Then the Night Fury laid down its head as if accepting its fade. Hicca wanted to cry, what she saw was unbelievable.

She saw herself.

''I did this.'' She said with sadness in her voice. She glanced over the dragon again, this beautiful creature as black as the night sky, bound by her bolas. She then looked around and then to the dagger in her Hand. Deciding she got on her knee and started to cut the ropes holding the dragon in place. The Dragon opened its eyes at the sound of the ropes being cut a loosening around him. He jumped up and pinned Hicca to the ground with his paw. Looking in her face for what felt like hours. He threw his head up and begun to open his mouth.

 _That's it I'm going to die._

Hicca closed her eyes waiting for the flames but only heard a deafening scream in her ears. The Dagon screamed into her face and then took off. Hicca held her hand over her heart and watched as the Dragon retreated into the woods stumbling into boulders and trees on the way.

Hicca grabbed her dagger and slowly got up wanting to go back to the village. She took two steps when her legs gave out under her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

''One last search before the Ice sets in.'' Stoick said stabbing a dagger in a Map were the Dragon Nest should be. He looked around the great hall were the other Vikings were whispering to one another.

''But these Ships never come back.'' a man from the crowd shouted.

''We are Vikings it's an occupation hazard,'' Stoick said to the crowd. Seeing the unsure faces, he spoke again.

''Okay, those who do not come along are looking after Hicca.'' He said and immediately all Hands were up accompanied by shouts.

''Let´s get this monsters'' shouted amen.

''Let us drive them away once and for all'' shouted a woman.

''I'm with you Chief,'' said Spitloud, Snotloud´s father and Hicca´s uncle from her deceased mother's side.

After the Vikings slowly begun to leave the great hall Stoick walked over to Gobber how was drinking from his mug prosthesis.

''I pack my undies,'' Gobber said wiping his mouth with his hand and starting to get up.

''No, I need you to train new recruits'' Stoick said sitting down.

''Oh, great idea and while I´m busy with training Hicca has the whole forge to herself, sharp swords, hot flames and a lot of time to herself, what could go wrong,'' Gobber said to his life old friend.

Stoick sighed ''What am I going to do with her'' He said not knowing what to do.

''Put her in Dragon training'' Gobber advises his friend.

''I'm serious'' Stoick said not believing what he had just suggested.

''So am I'' Gobber said making his Point.

''Gobber you know how she is she gets killed the moment you let the first Dragon out'' Stoick said.

''You don't know that'' Gobber replied.

''No, I actually know that'' Stoick said.

''No, you don't'' Gobber said again.

''Look, Stoick, you can´t stop her you can only prepare her'' Gobber added.

''I'm not letting her near any dragon!'' Stoick said stubbornly.

Gobber sighed knowing that when he's this stubborn he won't change his answer suggested something different.

''Than at let her watch the trainees so she at least knows what to do if she ever encountered one her one'' Gobber said.

Stoick just nodded his head knowing his friend was right. He got up to leave the Great Hall and make the Preparations for the search of the Dragon Nest.

Hicca woke up in the woods after the sky darkened and hurried home hopping that she arrives before her father is home.

As she arrived on the front door of her home and she slowly opened the door seeing her father inside with his back to the front door, she began making her way to the stairs that lead up to her room making as little noise as she possible.

''Hicca'' On the second step of the stairs, her father addressed her.

''Yes, Daddy'' she answered looking down. Her father made his way towards her and lifted her head up with his finger under her chin, so she was looking into his face.

''I'm going to search for the Nest and you are going to watch the Dragon training'' he said letting her chin go. She keeps her eyes on the face of her father, concern in her eyes. She knows not many ships come back from a search for the nest, but she also knows her father and how strong he was. Still, she couldn't help but worry about him her only remaining family member.

''Ok, but please be careful Daddy'' she said. Stoick threw his bag over his shoulder and put on his helmet.

''Of course, now watch carefully and learn from Dragon training. I will be back, maybe'' he said walking out the front door.

''And I be here, probably'' she said as the door closed, leaving her alone at home.

After Stoick left Hicca made her way to her room and changed into her nightgown. She then began to stretch, something she does every night and every morning to stay flexible. Hicca may not be the strongest or biggest Viking but she was the most flexible. She sat on the floor her legs together and straight out in front of her. She then laid with her stomach on her thighs and her hands grabbing her feet. Next, she opened her legs to her sides and leaned on her right leg with her left hand grabbing her right foot and doing the same in the other direction. After that, she stood up and grabbed her Hands behind her back one from above and one from below and again doing the same in the other direction as well. Afterward, she grabbed her right foot behind her back and pulled it all the way up to her head so she stood on only one leg balancing herself and repeating the same with her left foot. Last but not least she laid on her stomach, her hands on the floor and arms straight out but her thighs still on the floor, thereafter holding that pose for a few seconds she put her feet on the floor and raised her behind up that her legs were also straight out so she looked like a triangle. Finishing her stretching routine Hicca got up and went to bed, immediately falling asleep after the whole day's events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hicca got up the next morning knowing she had to go watch Dragon training on her Fathers orders, so she got out of bed did her stretch routine, grabbed a quick breakfast and made her way towards the kill ring. One the way she saw the other teens walking in front of her. Ash in the lead followed by Snotloud, the Twins, and Fishlegs everybody carrying their individual weapons. As they reached the kill ring Hicca made her way towards Gobber how greeted her with a morning and welcomed the other teens to dragon training.

''That's it no going back'' Ash said to himself as he walked in the kill ring.

''I hope I get some serious burns'' said Tuffnut.

''Yeah like on the shoulder or lower back'' Ruffnut added.

''Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it'' Ash agreed.

Hicca couldn't believe them how could they want to get hurt.

''Yeah, pain. Love it'' she said sarcastically only loud enough so she could hear her own voice. What she didn't notice Ash laughing to himself after hearing her comment.

''Hey what is useless doing here. Don't tell me she will train with us'' Snotloud asked.

''No, she is here to observe dragon training. Now let us begin'' Gobber answered.

Hicca just stood next to the entrance and watched as Gobber told them about the different dragons they will encounter in Dragon training occasionally being interrupted by Fishlegs and his dragon knowledge until Gobber yelled at him to stop that. He grabbed a lever and opened the Gronckel cage.

''Wait aren't you going to demonstrate first'' Snotloud asked in a panic.

'very Viking like' Hicca thought.

''I believe in learning on the job'' Gobber replied.

Hicca just nodded to herself she had known his teaching methods from the forge and often almost lost a finger because of it.

''Quick what is the first thing you need'' Gobber questioned.

''Plus 5 speed?'' Fishlegs tried.

''A Shield'' Ash answered correctly.

''A Shield go'' Gobber confirmed.

''If you have to choose between a sword and a shield take the shield'' Gobber added.

Everyone runs to the pile of shield grabbing one except the twins who fought over a shield and got blasted by the Gronckel. The rest of the lesson was Fishlegs getting blasted after he answered the next question, Snotloud getting blasted next because he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. The Lesson ended as expected with Ash coming out as the only one not getting blasted by the Gronckel and even landing a hit on it. Gobber praised him for his performance in the ring. Then he said something to all of them which got Hicca thinking.

''Remember a Dragon always, always goes for the kill'' Gobber said dismissing them until dinner for a review of the lesson to which Hicca had to be present.

''Why didn't you?'' Hicca asked herself holding the bolas she cut the dragon free from.

She got up and walked in the direction the dragon flew off to. She didn't know what she was hoping for looking for the Night Fury but something in mind told her it was important.

As she continued to walk she hear a roar and a crash. Walking in the direction she found a cove looking. In it she saw the Night Fury, trying to get out of the cove by climbing the walls only to glide back to the ground.

The Dragon seemed very irritated until it noticed the fish in the small lake and stuck his head in it to catch one but not succeeding which got it irritated again. Hicca laid on her stomach, took her journal out and started drawing the Night Fury in it. Later erasing the one tail fin she drew too much, after looking that the Night Fury only had one tail fin.

''Why don't you just fly away?'' she asked herself. Dropping her pencil in the process of thinking out loud. The noise of the pencil falling down the cove got the Dragons attention. He glanced at the fallen pencil and looked up to see where it came from, spotting Hicca at the edge of the cove. He snarled at her and turned away and trying to catch fish again. Hicca got up from her laying position and made her way back to the village, getting soaked by the sudden rain on the way.

As Hicca stepped into the great hall she hears the other teens with Gobber talking.

''Now, where did Ash go wrong today? '' Gobber asked into the round.

''I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble'' Ash responded.

''Yeah, we noticed'' Ruffnut said like she really did notice.

''No, no that was perfect so Ash'' Snotloud said sucking up to him. Ash just rolled his eyes.

Hicca grabbed her plate and sat down at the next table.

''No, Ash is right you have to be tuff on yourself if you want to improve'' Gobber said shoving the plates off the table and dropping a book on it.

''The book of Dragons, you need to live and breathe this stuff.'' Gobber said yawning and adding the word ''Homework'' as he left the hall.

''Wait you mean read!'' Tuffnut asked.

''While we're still alive?'' Ruffnut added.

''Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about'' Snotloud said.

''Oh, I read it like seven times, there is this one dragon that spits boiling hot water...'' Fishlegs started babbling until Tuffnut interrupted him.

''Yeah yeah there was a chance I may have read it'' he begun.

''But now'' Ruffnut finished.

''You can read I go kill stuff'' Snotloud said getting up and leaving the hall with the twins and Fishlegs following him.

With now only Ash and Hicca there, Hicca didn't know what to do and just keep looking at her plate. She heard steps coming toward her and suddenly the Dragon book dropped in front of her. She looked up to see Ash standing next to the table.

''Read it'' he said with a stern face.

Hicca looked at the book and nodded not being able to say anything to him. Ash stood there for a few seconds before he turned around and left the hall as well. Now only Hicca remained with the Dragon book.

Hicca cleaned up her plate and brought two candles to the table with the dragon book to see better. Hicca read the book seriously at first but soon she noticed that on every page basically stood the same, that every dragon is extremely dangerous and to kill on sight. Until she came upon the page with the Night Fury there was only the Name of the dragon no information no illustration only a warning.

 _'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself never engage this dragon, your only chance hide and pray it does not find you.'_

Hicca took out her drawing of the Night Fury and placed in on the Page. She thought that if she could encounter a Night Fury and still live then maybe the Dragon book isn't right.

With these thoughts she decided to ask Gobber about Night Fury's tomorrow.

The next day Hicca got to the kill ring before the other teens and walked inside in search of Gobber only to walk into a maze and get lost inside it. The next thing she knew was that the entrance to the ring was closed and a Nadder was out of its cage. Hicca run in the maze until she was at the wall of the kill ring.

''HICCA! what are you doing down there.'' a voice from above her head called.

Hicca looked up to see Gobber outside the kill ring.

''I was searching for you to ask you something and suddenly I was trapped in here'' Hicca said to Gobber.

''Well now your participating in this lesson so go grab a shield'' Gobber ordered her. Seeing no way out Hicca listened and grabbed a shield. And immediately returning to her original spot underneath Gobber. The other teens just ignored or mocked her like always.

''Today is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter'' Gobber began the lesson.

The Nadder hops on top of the maze and shot its spikes at everything that moves.

''I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods'' Fishlegs said screaming as he hides his head behind his shield while running from the Nadder that shot its spikes at him.

Gobber ignored Fishlegs and went on with his lesson.

''Look for its blind spot every dragon has one'' he informed. Right after that the twins run straight into the dragon now standing right in front of it hiding from its view and moving with its head to stay in its blind spot.

''Urg, do you ever bath'' Ruffnut said as she smelled her brother's odor who stood in front of her.

''If you don't like it then just get your own blind spot'' Tuffnut responded. They began fighting with one another like always.

''How about I give you one'' Ruffnut said angrily. Than the Nadder shot fire at them and they stopped fighting to run away.

''Blind spot yes, deaf spot not so much'' Gobber said casually.

''Anyway, I noticed there is not much about Night Fury's in the Dragon book, so I wanted to as if there is another book or something'' Hicca asked from her spot underneath Gobber.

''No, now focus Hicca you're not even trying'' Gobber answered. Before Hicca could respond to that she heard her name being called and saw Ash.

''Psst, Hicca. get down.'' Ash said towards her with Snotloud behind him. Hicca knowing it was the best to listen got down behind them.

Ash was looking behind the wall and saw the Nadder with its back towards them. He jump rolled to the other side, with Snotloud and Hicca doing the same only that Hicca couldn't roll with the shield on her arm. The shield pinned her to the ground with a loud noise that got the Nadders attention. Hicca got up as fast as she could and run past Ash and Snotloud with a scream. The Nadder now spotting Ash and Snotloud raised its spikes, Ash raised his Axe for a throw only for Snotloud to get in the way.

''I got this bro'' he said standing in front of Ash and throwing his weapon towards the Nadder simply to miss miserably. Receiving a glare from Ash he started to try and defend himself for that throw.

''The sun was in my eyes.'' He started running behind Ash from the Nadder that was now chasing after them.

''What should I have done black out the sun sure I can do that but didn't have the time right now.'' Snotloud continued and run off in another direction. The Nadder now pursuing Ash crashed in a maze wall making the whole maze start to fall. Ash runs up the falling walls seeing he had no other way to run.

''So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury.'' Hicca began questioning Gobber after she spotted him again. Not noticing her surroundings.

''HICCA!'' came a warning from Gobber so she turned around seeing a wall falling with Ash jumping of it screaming her name.

Ash landed on top of Hicca their limbs tangled together, and his Axe stuck in her shield.

''Look love on the battlefield'' Tuffnut commented.

''He could do better'' Ruffnut said.

Ash ignored the twins and glanced around and saw the Nadder that it was charging towards them he hurried to untangle his feet and tried to pull his Axe out of Hicca's shield.

''W-Wait let me...'' Hicca begun until Ash's Hand landed on her chest pressing down on it. Her face went completely red. Gasps from the others could be heard.

Ash didn't even realize where his Hand was he only focused on getting his Axe out of the shield, finally getting it free he managed to hit the Nadder just in time.

Anger boiling up inside him and he turned around with his Axe towards Hicca, how was sitting on the floor with her arms over her chest. She didn't have much of a chest but there was still something.

''Is this a game to you. The livelong war of our parents is about to become ours, choose which side you're on.'' Ash said with anger in his voice.

After Ash said that Hicca got up and run out of the ring tears streaming down her face, passing Gobber how was making his way down into the ring. Everybody just stared at Ash how was trying to calm down.

Gobber came towards them after putting the Nadder back in its cage.

''Quick thinking Ash, good job.'' He said going near Ash and hitting him in the head. Ash looked up to Gobber confused by his mixed words and actions.

''I hope you going to apologize to her.'' He said to Ash and dismissing them.

Ash walked behind the other teen still not understanding what he did wrong.

''What did I do?'' He asked the others how immediately stopped in their steps and turned around to face him with a, are you serious´ face.

''You really didn't notice?'' Tuffnut asked.

''Are you serious bro'' Snotloud added.

''WOW way to be oblivious'' Ruffnut said crossing her arms.

''SO TELL ME WHAT I DID'' Ash shouted getting angry again.

''W-Well you…you kind of grabbed her c-chest.'' Fishlegs stammered out.

Ash's eyes widened he didn't even realize but now that he thought about it he did feel something soft in his hand. Staring at his hand he palmed his forehead. He had to go apologies to her.

''So how did it feel?'' Tuffnut asked curiously.

''Yeah bro tell us'' Snotloud said.

Ash ignored the two and walked passt them. He had to go find Hicca and apologize.

After Hicca had run out of the ring she went straight Home and cried until her tears run dry. She wasn`t crying because her chest got grabbed but because of what Ash had said. Hicca didn't know what side she is on. She is a Viking, yet she let a dragon free and even searched for it again. Hicca was so confused by her own actions. After thinking and thinking without getting anywhere.

She decided to go see the dragon one more time. She grabbed a Fish from the fish basket and went out the back door.

Ash knocked on Hicca's front door. He felt terrible for what he did and said to her that and he wanted to apologize immediately but it seemed that Hicca wasn't Home. He didn't know where she could have gone, so he went to Gobber and asked if he had seen where she had run of to.

''Don't know lad but give her some space first to calm down'' Gobber advised him.

He took the advice thinking it was probably the best to give her some space first, after all who knows how she will react seeing him right after he grabbed and yelled at her. But he was still going to apologize at the next best opportunity.

Hicca reached the cove and found a way down into it. She stopped between two boulders and threw the fish she had been carrying. With no sign of the Dragon she stepped forward into the open field picking the fish up again and looking for the dragon.

She didn't notice the Night Fury was on a heap of boulders behind her till the dragon started to climb down and made it way to stand in front of her on sniffing the air. Hicca stared at the Dragon and hold out the fish in front of her. The dragon cautiously made its way towards her starting to open its mouth until its eyes drifted down towards Hicca's dagger. The Dragon growled at her. Hicca realized it was cautious because of the dagger. She slowly took the Dagger out of her belt and let it fall to the ground. The Dragon made a motion with its head to throw the dagger further away. Hicca picked the dagger up with her foot and threw it in the lake.

After the splash of the dagger, the Dragon relaxed and sat down with big pupils. Hicca holds out the fish again and the dragon slowly stepped forward opening its mouth for Hicca to see that he had no teeth.

''Toothless, I could have sworn you had...'' She began until teeth appeared in its mouth and he took the fish out of her hands and eat it into bites.

''Teeth'' she said while the dragon liked his mouth. The looked at her and walked towards her with a curious growl. Hicca stumbled backward. Till she reached a boulder and was on her butt.

''Ah no no, I don't have anymore'' she whispered with the dragon right in front of her face.

She heard a gagging sound and suddenly the dragon spat out the fishtail in her lap.

''Iwe''Hicca said in disgust. She holds the fishtail in her hands and looked at the dragon who was now sitting on his behind looking at the fish and then her.

Hicca slowly bought the fish towards her mouth and took a bit out of it keeping it in her mouth.

''Mmmhm.''she gave a sound while nodding and holding the fish towards the dragon again.

The Dragon just made a swallowing motion and kept looking at her.

Hicca's eyes widened but she had no other choice, so she swallowed the fish in her mouth and smiled at the Dragon.

The Dragon watched her mouth and did something she didn't expect. The Dragon copied her smile with his own gummy smile. Hicca couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly got up and hold her hand out wanting to touch the dragon. The Dragons eyes turned to slits and its teeth appeared again. Growling at her the dragon took off to the other end of the cove, heating the ground with its fire to take a nap. Hearing a bird, the dragon looked at it flying off, he followed the bird with his eyes and as he looked down again he saw Hicca sitting there cross-legged. He then turned and brought his tail fin in front of his face.

Hicca took the opportunity to slip closer to it reaching her hand out to touch the Dragon, only for the dragon to look at her. She immediately stood up and walked in the other direction. The Dragon walked away as well and hung itself from a branch with his tail and took a nap.

Hicca didn't know what she should do now. She didn't want to go back yet and she couldn't bother the dragon.

Not knowing what to do she began her stretch routine. And soon a melody popped up in her mind **(The Soundtrack of the Forbidden friendship scene)**. Humming the melody to herself she stood up on one leg and twirled around on it stopping she jumped forward with a split in the air. Landing she leaned back till her hands touched the ground and then she threw her feet slowly over her upper body one after the other all while standing on her hands. She started to run and jumped with one leg towards the ground and the other horizontally to it. Landing again she began to twirl on her tiptoes.

The Dragon woke up as the sun began to go down. He looked to see if Hicca was still there and got curious at what she was doing. She was twirling on her tiptoes at the moment and when the dragon approached her she stopped to look at the dragon who looked at her with big curious eyes. She smiled at the dragon and began humming again. She started her twirling and jumping again but now the dragon did the same as she did it twirled and jumped with her, even taking Poses along with her.

As she ended her Humming she stood in front of the Dragon and hold her Hand out towards it while looking away. The Dragon looked at her hand and slowly bought its nose towards it.

Hicca turned her head around after feeling something warm in her palm and saw her hand on the dragon's nose.

After a few seconds, the Dragon pulled his head back and looked at Hicca giving her a soft grunt it walked away.

Hicca looked at her hand and then to the Dragon. She was never going to kill a dragon that is what she knows for sure now. Smiling she walked out of the cove.

''Bye bye Toothless'' she said to the Dragon who now was not just the Dragon or the Night Fury.

He was Toothless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hicca came out of the woods and walked into the village towards the forge to see if Gobber needed some help with orders from customers. As she went inside the forge she meets Gobber who was just about to leave.

''Ah Hicca glad you came I was just about to go find you'' Gobber said.

''Find me. For what?'' she asked.

''We are going to have dinner at a campfire on a watchtower'' Gobber said walking out the forge with Hicca walking behind him.

''We? means?'' Hicca asked again.

''Why, you the others and me.'' He answered not even looking back.

Hicca signed she didn't want to go but she couldn't turn down Gobber. So she just walked with Gobber to the watchtower and helped to prepare the food.

The first to arrive was Fishlegs who took the stick with the chicken and sat down next to her, so she sat in the middle of Fishlegs and Gobber. The next to arrive was Snotloud followed by the twins who also grabbed a stick with food on it and sat down in the order that they arrived in.

Last to show up was Ash who grabbed the last stick and sat down next to Tuffnut. Ash couldn't look at Hicca because his mind would flash back to today's training.

After all of them roasted their food over the fire and begun to eat it Gobber told the story of how he lost his limbs. Hicca didn't listen she couldn't tell most of Gobbers stories by memory. She didn't listen to anything she just keeps staring at her fish and thought about Toothless. Suddenly Gobber said something that got her full attention.

''No no no, what you're after is the wings and the tail. If it can't fly it can't get away. A downed Dragon is a death Dragon.'' He said and then stood up yawning.

''I'm off to bed, you should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys...''Gobber told the group which Hicca again didn't bother to listen to. Her mind was on Toothless again, if he can't fly he is dead.

She didn't want him to die, so after Gobber left she left as well making her way towards the forge as fast as possible to find a way to get Toothless in the sky again.

Ash looked at Hicca as she left. He got up to look after hear thinking maybe he could apologize now. But as he looked down she was no longer there. He was disappointed that he couldn't apologize again but had no other choice and had to wait for another opportunity. So he sat down again to finished eating his food, which he couldn't finish because his mind always drifted back to the days training. And then his eyes would whether he wanted them to or not drift over to Hicca's chest.

Hicca sat down in the private workspace that Gobber had given her. She took out her journal and drew the second tail fin she had erased before. Then she began thinking of ways to make artificial tail fin, sketching a few ideas on paper. Settling on one idea she made a blueprint for it and began her work. Heating up metal, hammering it into shape and cooling it down. Using nails from a shield to make into marbles for the joints, assembling all parts together and lastly wrapping around it.

She hold the fin in front of her to inspect it and was satisfied with the outcome. Now she just had to test it out tomorrow.

The next morning after Hicca woke up, did her morning stretches and eat breakfast she grabbed a basket of fish, the artificial tail fin and made her way towards the cove.

''Hey Toothless'' Hicca called out as she walked to Toothless.

''I bought Breakfast I hope you're hungry'' she said dumping the basked with the fish on the floor and tipping it over with her feet.

Toothless sniffed the air and walked over to the basket.

''OK disgusting, we got some nice Salmon, some nice Icelandic cad, and a smoked eel'' Hicca told Toothless.

Toothless started growling at the eel so Hicca picked the eel up and suddenly Toothless started growling in terror.

''No no no it's ok'' Hicca said throwing the eel away.

''Yeah I really don't like eel much either'' she said to him wiping her hand on her fur vest. Toothless than began eating the pile of fish.

''That's it only eat the good stuff and don't you mind me. I am just back here minding my own business.'' Hicca said while slowly making her way towards his tail.

She wanted to strap on the artificial tail fin, what proved to be quiet the challenge because of Toothless constantly moving it. Finally managing to strap on the tail fin by sitting on his tail and preventing it to move Hicca opened the artificial fin to see how it looked.

Toothless had his head in the basket to see if there was any more fish when he suddenly felt something on his tail. He pulled his head out the basket and moved his body and felt a weight on is tail he hadn't felt in days, the weight of a second tailfin. His eyes widened and he began to open his wings for taking off.

''Looks pretty good. If it works?'' She said still looking at the tail fin, till Toothless started flapping his wings and take them in the air.

''Oh no no no no'' Hicca screamed seeing the ground getting further away. She turned her head to see Toothless head and turned back seeing that the artificial fin was just flapping in the wind.

Suddenly they began to fall, Toothless having to control. Hicca grabbed the tail fin and pulled it open making them take towards the sky.

''Ohh my it's working!'' Hicca yelled turning the tail upwards making them turn back towards the cove.

As they were flying over the small lake of the cove Toothless looked back at his tail and saw Hicca praising herself that she did it. He decided to make a turn throwing her off into the water. He then himself crashed into the water seeing that he had no longer control again.

Hicca jumped to her feet in the water, lucky to be in a spot where she could stand. She shouted ''Yeah woohoo'' pumping her fists in the air happily.

Making her way out of the water with Toothless, who shake himself of she started to make a fire to dry of herself.

Toothless made his way to her and sat on the other side of the fire looking at his tail while growling confused.

''Looks like a few adjustments need to be made what sweetie'' Hicca said laughing at his expression. Toothless just growled in agreement understanding that she is helping him fly again.

''I hope we can make you move naturally again and not so mechanically'' Hicca said thinking about how they moved in the air.

''Hmm, move mechanically'' she said thinking how it would look if she moved her limbs like a machine. She got up and straightened her back putting her arms on the sides of her body. She then began walking very slow and stiff and stopping after a few steps. Now she stood there moving her arms upon her sides in little steps and one arm at a time fist the left arm went a step up and then the right repeating the steps until both her arms where on the high of her shoulders. She moved her body like she normally would only very slow and stiff and only ever moving one limb at a time.

When Hicca heard a worried growl, she stopped and looked over to toothless who looked very confused and worried at what she was doing.

''haha don't worry there is nothing wrong with me see'' Hicca said laughing and starting to move her body like it was water. Relaxing her limbs and waving ever part of her body like the waves of the water. Toothless rolled his tongue out his mouth and growling happily. Liking the way she moved he began moving like her making his body look like one giant wave. Hicca laughed and continued moving like water with Toothless. Soon she started humming while they moved.

They moved until they couldn't stand anymore and sat down in exhaustion. As they sat Hicca began telling Toothless about her life, that she couldn't talk to people, that nobody liked her, that she loved her father, that her mother was killed by a Dragon when she was a baby, that her chest was grabbed by her crush and that Toothless was her very first friend.

Hicca was very happy being with Toothless who unlike everybody else listened to her.

After a few hours of talking Hicca began to make her way back to the village with the artificial tail fin under arm. She promised Toothless she come back tomorrow with his breakfast and a improved tail fin.

Back in the village, Hicca made her way to the forge, knowing that Gobber wouldn't be there because of Dragon training. She didn't bother to go anymore and nobody could hold it against her after what happened the day before.

She got to her workspace and started brainstorming for a better tail fin. And that was the beginning of the days of discoveries.

The next days were full of crash landings, further improvements on the tail fin, training of the different body movements she made up, bonding with Toothless and discoveries about dragons.

After three days Hicca was now sitting in a saddle strapped to it, on Toothless back with her left foot on a mechanism that controls the tail fin and tied with a rope to a tree stump on a windy hill.

She had a piece of paper in front of her, writing down what tail position did what unlit a strong gust of wind made the rope snap and blew them back.

The landed on the ground in the woods. Toothless stood up pulling Hicca up the ground as well seeing that she was still hooked to the saddle. She stood up on her feet wanting to unhook herself only to see that the hook has bent over so she couldn't unhook herself. She had to go to the forge for her tools.

She went to the village after it got dark, so nobody could spot them. She made her way towards the forge between alleys of the village avoiding people.

Finally in the forge she got to her tools. Toothless sniffed a bucket and threw it away making way to much noise for Hiccas liking. She started unhooking herself when suddenly someone called her name.

Ash was on his way home when he suddenly heard a noise from the forge. He didn't know how was there, but he hoped it would be Hicca he hadn't seen her in days. He hoped he could apologize before Dragon training but she didn't show up to watch the training anymore after the Nadder accident.

He spent the last days thinking about Hicca and it was driving him crazy. She was the worst Viking anyone has ever seen and yet he the most promising Viking of his generation couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was with her big round green eyes, her freckles, her long auburn hair and her small stature. He always thought that she was the prettiest girl in the village. But that was it, he didn't think of her otherwise she was only the prettiest and the worst Viking. Yet after the accident, he thought about her more. He thought about how smart she was, how amazing her smiting skills were and how funny she could be with her sarcastic comments, that she often whispered to herself.

He realized that he Ash Hofferson had a crush on Hicca Horrendous Haddock III.

After this realization he wanted to apologize even sooner. So when he heard the sound he called her name hoping it really was her.

''Hicca?'' Ash asked towards the forge window.

Hicca put on her Apron hiding her harness and jumping out the Window closing it fast so Toothless couldn't be seen.

''Oh hi Ash, hello Ash'' she said seeing Ash standing there. She put a loose strain of hair behind her ear and looked around nervously.

''What are you doing so late in the forge?'' He asked wanting to start a conversation before he apologized.

''What me noting just...tiding up a little you now Gobber can be a little messy.'' She said her face flushed not knowing where to look. All of a sudden, she was lifted up in the air because of Toothless on the other side of the window and then pulled inside. She got on Toothless and escaped out the back of the forge.

Ash ran to the window of the forge after Hicca had been pulled in and threw it open only to find an empty forge. Ther was his chance to apologize and he didn't use it and after Hicca had for the first time really spoken to him.

He grunted in frustration thinking about when he be able to apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Next morning one destroyed Ship returned from the search of the Dragon Nest. Out of all the six ships that left only one returned. People went down to the ship welcoming the remaining people from the search.

Hicca and Gobber went to the harbor to welcome Stoick back. Stoick got off the ship and walked towards them with a Stoick face.

''Welcome back Daddy'' Hicca said hugging her father who hugged her back with one arm.

''I trust you found the nest'' Gobber said not bothering to welcome him back.

''Not even close'' Stoick said letting Hicca go and starting to walk towards the village.

''I hope you had a little bit more success than me'' Stoick said.

''Well it was like accepted the Hofferson boy mastered every class'' Gobber answered taking Stoick's luggage from him.

''Good. And you Hicca did you learn anything from watching.'' Stoick questioned his daughter. But no answered came. Stoick stopped and turned around.

''Hicca did you...''Stoick started again but stopped speaking after seeing Hicca was no longer there.

''She ran pass up after you let her go. Probably testing one of her new inventions.'' Gobber said.

Stoick didn't say anything after that he knew there is no stopping his daughter when she had a new invention. So he just listened to Gobbers report about the Dragon training.

Gobber didn't mention the Nadder accident sparing Ash's live.

Hicca went home after welcoming her father back, grabbed the tail fin and run to the cove. Today she was going to do a real test fly.

Reaching the cove she put the tail fin on Toothless how barely contained his excitement. Hicca clipped her cheat sheet on the saddle and hooked herself on.

'' Let's go sweetie'' she said and they took off.

''Ok sweetie we are going to take this nice and slow'' she said as the hovered in the air.

''Ok here we go Position tree no four'' she said getting the tailfin in position. She stood up checking if everything was in place. After checking they went to dive towards the water gliding over it. While gliding over the water they passed underneath a Stone formation.

''Yes it's working'' she said happily. Then they flew into a Stone, turning in the other direction they flew into another one.

''Sorry, that was my fault'' she said getting hit by Toothless's ear.

''Ow, yeah yeah I'm on it sweetie, Position four eh three'' she said and they started climbing up the air raising high in it.

''Oh yes, this is amazing the wind in mine, CHEAT SHEET. STOP'' Hicca yelled leaning back and grabbing it in Panic. Toothless stopped in the air which threw her up in the air unhooking her from the saddle. Toothless seeing his rider above his head started to growl in Panic as they both were falling towards the ground. Toothless having to control started spinning while trying to get to Hicca. Hicca managed to stop spinning ''OK sweetie you got to try an angel yourself.'' She said before getting hit by Toothless tail making her spin again. Toothless was now falling underneath her and she tried grabbing the saddle again. After a few tries, she managed to pull herself in the saddle hooking herself in again.

She leaned back while Toothless opened his Wings trying to make them slow down. Toothless screamed as he saw the many Stone formations before them. Hicca tried looking at her cheat sheet not managing to because it was flapping in the wind. She looked up and saw the stone formations, throwing the cheat sheet away she let instinct take over.

They flew into the mass of Stone formation maneuvering themselves to avoid hitting them. Hicca just knew which positions she had to make to get them out of the mass. When they were out of the mass and over the open water again Hicca threw her fist in the air.

''YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH.'' she yelled. Toothless happy as well shot a plasma blast.

''Oh come on'' Hicca said her fist falling to her sides seeing as they were flying into the fire of Toothless blast.

After that flew in the fire they decided it was time for a lunch break. They found a spot and landed. Hicca started fishing for them and made a fire for her to roast her fish. Giving a pile of fish to Toothless who was laying by the fire she sat down with her fish on a stick and leaned back against Toothless.

Toothless started gagging and spat out a fish head offering it to Hicca.

''Ehh no thanks I'm good'' she said holding her stick up a bit.

Hicca heard a sound and saw four Terrible Terrors flying towards them. Toothless started growling at them and scoped his fish inside his paws protecting his food. Two terrors came near the fish head that Toothless had spat out. One being able to grab it pulled it away from Toothless and started eating it. Another terror coming near the fish head the one eating it spat fire at him chasing him away.

Suddenly one fish of Toothless pile was being pulled out by another terror. Toothless grabbed the fish from the terror and ate it, laughing at the terror. The terror now angry scraped its feet and inhaled to fire. Toothless unimpressed by the terror shot a small plasma blast in its mouth with exploded inside it. The terror walked away from Toothless swaying right and left.

''Your not so fireproof on the inside are ya, here'' she said throwing the terror a small fish, which the terror ate immediately. The terror looked at Hicca and slowly made its way to her, getting under her arm and laying down next to her purring.

''Everything we know about you guys is wrong.'' Hicca said realizing the true about Dragons.

The next day was the day of the village elder choosing who will kill the Monstrous Nightmare. And as the village Chiefs daughter she had to be present. So she made her way to the kill ring walking behind her father. As they reached the kill ring they saw Gobber with Snotloud and Ash in it.

They were little walls spread in the kill ring to take cover. And soon the Gronckel was out of its cage and charging towards Snotloud and Ash. Ash somersaulted out of the way behind a wall, while Snotloud ran away from it which resulted in the Gronckel chasing him. Ash maneuverer from wall to wall waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As Snotloud jumped over a wall to hide behind it the Gronckel still chasing him. Ash used that moment to jump from behind the wall swinging his Axe with a battle cry and hitting the Gronckel square in the face making it crash on the kill ring wall. The Gronckel was now unconscious on the floor.

Gobber walked in the ring again followed by two other Vikings who put the Gronckel back in its cage. Ash and Snotloud walked over to Gobber, standing in the direction of the elder. Gobber hovered his hand over Snotlouds head and looking to the elder who shook her head. Than Gobber hovered his prosthesis over Ash's head and the elder nodded.

''The village elder has chosen'' Stoick said to the crowd. Cheers and Congratulations towards Ash where heard from the crowd.

As Ash walked out of the ring the Chief congratulated him with a handshake.

''Congratulation that was some nice work in there'' Stoick said shaking Ash's hand.

''Thank you Chief'' Ash said noticing Hicca standing next to the Chief.

''Congratulation.'' Hicca said shyly with a flushed face and fidgeting with her fingers.

''Ehh, um Thank you'' he said flushing a little himself. Nobody knew but he hoped that he impressed her.

The Chief noticed Ash flushed face as he looked at his daughter and he smiled to himself.

''Well rest up boy, big day tomorrow'' Stoick said to Ash and then made his way back to the village with Hicca walking behind him.

Ash than was crowded by Vikings congratulating him and slapping him on the back. After the crowd died down he remembered that he still wanted to apologize to Hicca. He ran to the village and spotted the Chief with Gobber.

''Chief, can you tell me where I can find Hicca'' Ash asked after he reached the Chief.

''She went towards the woods, why?'' said the Chief.

''I have to talk to her'' he said and started to turn and run into the woods in search of Hicca.

The Chief just smiled to himself again.

''What are you smiling at?'' Gobber asked.

''Just liking my potential son in Law'' Stoick answered to his friend.

''Ohh''Gobber said looking at Ash who was running into the woods.

Hicca went straight to the cove after she welcomed her father back, she wanted to go on a flight with Toothless again. She had left the saddle and tail fin in the cove so she didn't have to Carrie them back home.

As she walked into the cove she didn't see Toothless.

''Toothless?'' she called out but there was no answer. Hicca began to worry if somebody had found him and carried him off or worse. All of a sudden she heard a low snoring and turned towards the direction it came from. It came from behind a boulder near the cove wall. Walking behind the boulder she saw Toothless deep in slumber. Sighing she turned and walked to the middle of the cove, where the sunshine was warming her body. She didn't wake up Toothless because she had discovered that he was very grumpy when woken up from his sleep. So she chooses to wait for him to wake up not wanting to deal with a grumpy Dragon.

In the middle of the cove, she decided to practice her moves that she has been coming up with. First, she did her stretches and then stood up leaning back that her Hands touched the ground and slowly taking her feet off the ground. Standing on her hands she did a split and put her legs straight so she stood like a candle on her hands. Then she let her legs fall in the other direction and pushed herself up to stand again. After that, she was letting her legs slide to the left and right side of her body until she was on the ground. Standing in that position for a few seconds she then took her foot and pulled it up above her head so her legs were in a straight line with one another. Letting her foot go she began to spin on one foot with her other leg horizontal to the ground. Stopping her spinning after a while she started to run and jump throwing one leg high back, landing she did a cartwheel than another one with one hand and one without her hands. After the last cartwheel, she lost balance and fell on her butt. Exhausted she laid back on the ground and bathed in the sun not even noticing that her braid had loosened, letting her hair fall out of it. Neither did she notice that she was being watched by someone.

Ash ran into the woods in search of Hicca, he had to finally apologize to her. He was determined to do in with no more delays. So he searched for her, but he couldn't find her. He already was at Raven point and still hadn't found her. He stopped running and started to walk to catch his breath. He continued walking until he saw a cove getting his hops up he walked towards it.

His eyes widened at what he saw. It was Hicca and she was holding her leg above her head. Ash suddenly got down on his stomach as not to be seen. He didn't know what he was doing he went to search for her and now he was hiding from her.

, what's wrong with me' he thought while continuing to watch her now spinning on one leg with one of the biggest smiles he saw on her, well the only smile he ever saw from her. He watched her jump with her leg thrown high back, he didn't know Hicca could do that. Then he thought about how little he knows about her what depressed him a little, he wanted to know more about her. After Hicca's one Handed cartwheel her hair fell out of her braid and was loose. While landing after her third cartwheel her hair was in the air falling on to her back being hit by the direct sunlight it looked like it was on fire.

Ash's mouth fell open at that sight she looked absolutely beautiful. He knew at that moment that he didn't crush on Hicca but really genuinely liked her.

But Ash had one problem he still had to apologize to her so he stood up and searched for the way down. After finding the way down he saw that Hicca was laying on the floor with her eyes closed.

''Hicca.'' He called her. Hicca's eyes widened at the voice and she stood up seeing Ash walking towards her.

''Ash?'' she said in Panic.

''W-What a-are you d-doing here?'' Hicca asked.

''I came looking for you.'' He said flushing a little over how cute she was stammering.

''H-How long have you been here?'' she asked hoping that he didn't see Toothless or her practicing her moves.

''Eh ah, I got her just now.'' Ash lied not wanting her to know he watched her.

She sighed in relief that he didn't see anything. Then she remembered what he said.

''Emm y-you were looking for me, w-why'' she asked him with a flushed red face while putting hair behind her ear.

''Ah em yeah, I was looking for you because I wanted to talk to you'' Ash said rubbing the back of his neck.

''You see I have been meaning to apologize to you for a long time now for the second training day. Where I e-ehmm grabbed you I didn't do it on purpose I swear and the way that I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that I think the adrenaline caused me to overreact and lash out at you.'' He said looking Hicca directly in the face.

''I am really sorry about what I did and said, could you please forgive me.'' Ash finished.

Hicca looked as in his face, she couldn't believe what was happening. Ash had searched for her just to apologize.

''It's ok you didn't mean to do in it was an accident and everybody would have said the same in your position.'' She said giving him a small smile while for the first time looking into his sky blue eyes.

Ash thought that there couldn't be anything more beautiful in this world than her smiling face.

''S-So what are you doing out here all...''Ash started wanting to continue talking to her until his eyes drifted away from her face and he saw what was standing on a boulder behind her back. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was a Dragon.

''Get down.'' He said grabbing Hicca's arm and throwing them both to the ground. He turned his head and saw the Dragon now running towards them he quickly got up and grabbed his Axe.

''Run Run.'' He yelled to Hicca as he was about to swing his Axe at the Dragon.

''NO'' Hicca yelled throwing herself at his Axe making them both fall again and throwing his Axe out of reach.

''Its ok, its ok he's a friend'' Hicca said trying to calm Toothless down who was growling at Ash.

''You just scared him'' Hicca said to Ash, holding Toothless snout behind her back trying to make him stop advancing towards Ash.

''I scared him?!... Who is him.'' Ash said standing up again taking a step back.

''Eh, Ash Toothless. Toothless Ash'' she said introducing them.

Ash just looked at her and the Dragon. He didn't understand what was going on she seemed no the least bit scared of the Dragon, no she looked comfortable standing beside it.

''Before you say anything please let me show you something first.'' She said getting the saddle and tail fin putting them on Toothless.

She then hopped on the saddle and extended her Hand to Ash who was just standing and staring at them.

''Ash please'' Hicca asked him. Ash snapped out of his daze and stared into Hicca's pleading eyes.

Ash hesitantly took Hicca's extended hand and pulled himself on the saddle behind Hicca.

''Toothless gently please'' Hicca said patting Toothless neck.

''See nothing to be afraid of right'' Hicca said turning around towards Ash.

Toothless didn't like Ash on his back. First, he threw Hicca to the ground and then swung his Axe at him. So despise Hicca's words Toothless shoot Straight up to the sky.

''Toothless what are you doing I said gently!'' Hicca yelled over Ash's scream.

Ash wrapped his arms around Hicca's waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

''Bad Dragon'' Hicca said to Toothless as he evened out and Ash stopped screaming.

''Haha he isn't usually like this'' Hicca said to Ash.

Toothless then went for a drive towards the water making Ash scream again and hold on to Hicca even tighter. Toothless went a few times underneath the water.

''Toothless what are you doing we need him to like us.'' She said to Toothless who ignored her while starting to climb up the air again than rolling his body and diving down again while spinning.

''Aaand now the roll, thank you for nothing you useless reptile'' Hicca commented while he began to roll.

''Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry'' Ash said while they were diving down, he thought the Dragon must be angry at him for attacking him.

After hearing the apology Toothless spread his wings wideout stopping the spinning. He now gently glides through the air making his way up to the clouds.

Ash noticing the change in pace and slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up from Hicca's shoulder. He looked up and saw that they were in the clouds. He put his one hand on Hicca's shoulder and lifted his other one up into the clouds, soon putting his other hand in the clouds as well.

They flew around in the clouds and soon they were above them flying in the Night sky with the Northern lights. Ash put his hands on Hicca's waist while he looked at the Northern lights. Hicca smiled to herself with a slightly flushed face. Soon they could see Berk, it was beautiful at night. While looking at Berk Ash started hugging Hicca and resting his chin on her shoulder. Hicca just continued smiling to herself with a flushed face.

''Ok I must say this is pretty amazing, he is amazing'' Ash said patting Toothless on the neck.

''What do I do now, I have the final exam is tomorrow, but I don't think I can do it after this'' Ash said depressed.

''I don't like the idea either, but you have to do it you have no other choice'' Hicca said getting depressed as well.

''Yeah I know'' Ash whispered.

All of a sudden Toothless dived into thick mist where they could see a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hicca and Ash couldn't see anything in the thick fog until it cleared up a bit. Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare flew past them carrying a sheep.

''Get down'' Hicca said to Ash leaning down.

Slowly many Dragons started gathering around all carrying livestock.

''What's going on'' Ash asked looking at the many Dragons.

''I don't know but it looks like their howling in their Kill'' Hicca said.

''What does that make us'' Ash asked.

Hicca didn't answer and continued looking around. The further they flew the more Dragons they saw. All of a sudden, the dragons flew down and in between stone formations towards a giant mountain flying inside it through a hole in it. Inside the Dragons flew over a giant hole dropping their Kill.

Toothless flew upwards and hide them all behind a boulder.

''It's great to know that all our food is being dumped down a hole'' Hicca remarked sarcastically.

''They aren't eating any of it'' Ash said continuing to watch their food getting thrown down a hole.

After a little while, they saw a Gronckel making its way to the hole and dropping a small fish into it. The Gronckel hovered over the hole scratching its face till a noise came from the hole, the Dragon started flying away as fast as it could. Not being fast enough a gigantic Dragonhead shoot out of the hole and swallowed the Gronckel wholly.

Ash and Hicca's eyes widened as they saw the gigantic Dragonhead which started to lower itself in the hole again only to appear again sniffing the air.

Hicca had a very bad feeling about that.

''OK sweetie, we go to get out of here now'' Hicca said to Toothless who immediately flew up towards the opening at the top of the mountain, barely escaping the fangs of the gigantic Dragon who located them.

All the Dragons started flying out of the mountain in fear. The gigantic Dragon snapped up, snatching a poor Zippelback down.

Toothless bought them out of the mountain and headed straight for Berk.

On the fly back Ash and Hicca were silent until Hicca spoke up.

''It doesn't make sense, why would they bring their Kill there'' Hicca said as they reached Berk.

''No no, it totally makes sans she's their Queen and they are her workers'' Ash explained while they were lading in the cove. He Hoped off Toothless and started running.

''We got to find your father'' Ash said as he ran. Hicca sprinted to him and hold him from running further.

''No no not yet, they kill Toothless. Ash, we got to Think this through carefully'' Hicca said walking towards Toothless again who drank from the lake.

''Hicca we just found the Dragon Nest. The thing we been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret to protect your pet Dragon are you serious right now'' Ash replayed walking towards Hicca as he spoke.

Hicca turned around head held high and looking him directly in the eyes.

''Yes'' she said with the most serious face anyone has ever seen on her. Ash just looked at her. There she was standing the shy Hicca who couldn't talk to people. Holding her head up facing him directly.

Ash stopped walking now stood in front of he only a step away from her, his eyes softened.

''Okay, then what do we do'' he said looking down at her.

''I don't know. Just give me a little time to figure something out'' Hicca replied turning her head down.

''Okay'' Ash said bringing his fingers to her forehead and snapping her on it.

''Oww'' Hicca squealed bringing a hand to her forehead.

''That was for nearly giving me Heath attack'' Ash said to her as he stepped closer to her grabbing her at her back and lifting her chin up pulling her into a Kiss. Hicca stiffened at first but soon relaxed in the unexpected Kiss.

''And that was for everything else'' Ash said releasing her from his hold and turning away with a blush on his face. He grabbed his Axe that was still on the ground and turned to glance at Hicca. She was standing there with a bewildered face. He then started walking out of the cove at a quick pace, smiling to himself.

Hicca just starred as he walked off. After he was gone he she brought her fingers to her lips where the feeling of Ash's lips still remained. Toothless walked up beside her looking at her with wide eyes.

''W-What are you looking at'' Hicca said turning her head away from Toothless. Toothless just growled and watched her as she brought her fingers to her lips again with a small smile.

The next Day was Ash final exam and everybody from the Village came to watch him kill his first Dragon. Ash was down by the entrance to the kill ring while Stoick gave a speech about how Ash bought honour to his Family by scoring first in Dragon training and killing his first Dragon in front of the village.

Ash was tired he was awake the whole Night thinking about a way for him to avoid killing the Dragon, but he couldn't find one and only slept maybe one hour before he had to wake up. He sighed wanting this to be over with. Suddenly he felt small Hands hugging him from behind. He turned and saw Hicca looking at him with sad eyes. He brought his arms around her back and hugged her back.

''Be careful with that Dragon'' she said burying her head in his neck.

''I will'' Ash replied.

''Well, didn't know you two were so close'' Gobber said seeing them as he walked out of the kill ring to get Ash. Ash and Hicca released each other from the hug with blushes on their faces.

''Its time Ash'' Gobber said smiling at him and gesturing to him to go in the Kill Ring.

Ash nodded his head and walked into the ring while Gobber closed the entrance and stood there watching with Hicca. He grabbed a shield and readied his Axe.

''I'm ready'' Ash said and the gate to the Monstrous Nightmare started to open. The Nightmare threw the door to its cage open and roared, running on the ring walls and shooting fire into the Crowd. The Dragon climbed on the chain roof of the ring until it noticed Ash standing inside the ring, it turned its head towards him and let its body fall to the ground on its feet. It slowly advanced towards Ash.

Ash looked at the dragon and mustered up the will to attack it. He swung his Axe up and run towards it with a battle cry. It shoots fire towards him and he somersaulted to the side which made his head spin from the lack of sleep. He got on his feet again just in time as the Nightmare swung his claws at him. He holds up his shield which the dragon destroyed with its claw. Ash rolled to the side escaping the fire the dragon shoot at him. With now only Axe in hand Ash had no other choice but go on offense, so he threw his Axe at the Dragon who avoided being hit by it. His Axe now laid on the other side of the ring and he was defenseless.

The crowd gasped as they saw Ash unarmed. Ash cursed to himself for making such a mistake, he normally wouldn't have thrown his Axe but swung it at the Dragon. The lack of sleep made him unable to think clearly.

The Dragon sat itself on fire and chased Ash around the ring. Ash tried to make his way to his Axe but was constantly cut off by the Nightmare.

''ASH'' Hicca screamed as she saw the scene playing before her eyes. She grabbed an on sided Axe and stuck it under the gate opening a small gap for her to slip in. She had to help him.

''Hicca what are you doing!'' Gobber and Stoick yelled at her which she ignored. She grabbed a stone and threw it at the Dragons head. She wanted to get the Dragons attention, so Ash could get to his Axe.

Getting the Dragons attention, she started to run, the Dragon following her now. Ash ran and grabbed his Axe now watching Hicca being chased by the Dragon.

Hicca had an idea but it was a longshot, she had to get this right. She ran towards a wall the Dragon still chasing her. She practiced this move for a long time but never got it right, now she had to. She took two steps up the wall and pushed herself of it with one foot doing a backflip and landing on the ground so the Dragon who started climbing the wall that was in front of her.

''Did anyone know she could do that?'' Snotloud asked the other teen how where watching the fight. Fishlegs just shook his head.

''That was awesome!'' Tuffnut just said ignoring Snotlouds question.

''Yeah totally'' Ruffnut added.

Stoick stared at his daughter and how agile she was.

The Dragon looked to see were Hicca was and turned its head to see her standing behind him. It slowly turned around and walked towards Hicca. Hicca took slow steps back while holding one hand out towards it.

''It's ok I'm not going to Hurt you'' Hicca said to the Dragon in a calm voice.

The crowd was whispering in confusion at what she was doing. Ash put his Axe away knowing it wouldn't be good if the Dragon saw him as a threat at the moment.

''Stop the fight'' Stoick said from his seat after snapping out of his bewilderment.

''No, I need you all to see this. Ther not what we think they are. We don't have to fight them.'' Hicca said loud enough for the crowd to hear but quiet enough as not the staled the Dragon.

''I said Stop the fight'' Stoick yelled getting out of his seat and slamming his Hammer at the Ring cage, which startled the Dragon and made it Snap its fangs at Hicca. Hicca screamed and ran from the Dragon again.

Stoick made his way to the entrance of the ring throwing it open.

''This way'' Stoick shouted to them. Ash ran out of the Ring, while Hicca was cut off by the Dragon. As she ran she stumbled and fell to the ground. The Dragon used that opportunity to pin her to the ground whit his claw.

Suddenly a high pitch was heard and then a plasma blast shot into the ring. Toothless came to rescue Hicca after hearing her scream.

The ring was filled with smoke and only Dragonroas could be heard. As the smoke lifted the crowd saw two Dragons fighting.

''A Night Fury!'' Gobber stated in Shock.

Toothless was on the Nightmares back trying to bite it. The Nightmare threw Toothless of its back trying to bite him know, only to be shoved back by Toothless who got on his feet again. Toothless now stood between the Nightmare and Hicca protectively, shouting at the Nightmare who later retreated. Hicca got up and ran to Toothless.

''Alright Toothless get out of here'' Hicca said in Panic as she tried to shove him away.

Vikings started to jump into the ring. Stoick grabbed an Axe from the wall and ran towards Toothless. Toothless seeing him as the biggest threat ran towards him while shoving of attacking Vikings. He jumped on Stoick pinning him to the ground throwing his head back and starting to getter up gas in his mouth for a shot. Hicca pleading for all of them to stop now screamed at Toothless.

''No, NOOO'' she shouted to Toothless who stopped and looked at her with a growl.

The other Vikings used that opportunity to catch Toothless. Spitloud grabbed Toothless head and pushed it to the ground while other Vikings hold his body down.

Hicca wanted to run to stop them from hurting him but was held back by Ash who new she only gets hurt if she tried.

''Oh no no, please don't hurt him'' She said still trying to get to him. Stoick who stud up and brushed himself of looked at the Dragon being held down.

''Put it with the others'' he said after he shoved a Axe that on Viking hold towards him. He walked to Hicca and grabbed her by the arm dragging her out of the Ring and making his way to the Great Hall.

Reaching the Great Hall, he threw Hicca inside it making her stumble.

''I should have known. I should have seen the sight's'' Stoick started mumbling to himself.

''Daddy'' Hicca began.

''Silence! What did you think you were doing being friends with a Dragon'' Stoick shouted at her.

''Daddy I know It's...ach it's all so messed up'' Hicca said gripping her head.

''So, you didn't watch the training you went of making friends with a Dragon'' Stoick yelled turning away from her walking around in anger.

''Daddy I know I should have done as you said, and I should have told you about Toothless but please take it out on me, be mad at me. Please please don't hurt Toothless'' Hicca pleaded towards her Father.

''The Dragon that's what you're worried about not about the people you put in danger'' Stoick yelled turning towards her.

''He was only Protecting me, he is not Dangerous'' Hicca tried to tell her Father.

''They Killed hundreds of us!'' Stoick said shouting at her face.

''And we Killed thousands of them!'' Hicca shouted back. Stoick stepped back with a shocked face and began his passing again.

''They defend themselves that all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they be eaten themselves. Ther is something else on their Island, Daddy'' Hicca tried to explain him.

''Their Island, you have been to their Nest'' Stoick cut her off after what he heard.

''Did I say Island'' Hicca said nervously know knowing what she had just said.

''How did you find it'' Stoick demanded of her.

''I, W-What, I, no I didn't Toothless did only a Dragon can find it'' Hicca said her panic raising as she saw the look on her Fathers face at her words. Realising what he was thinking she tried to talk him out of it.

''Oh no, Daddy no no please it's not what you think, you don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you have ever seen'' Hicca tried only to be pushed out of Stoick's way to the Door.

''Daddy please I promise you, you can't win this'' Hicca continued.

''Daddy no, for once in your Life would you please listen to me'' She shouted running up to him and trying to pull him back by the arm only to be shoved back by it and falling to the ground.

Stoick turned around and looking and walking towards her.

''You threw in your lot whit them. Your not a Viking. Your not my Daughter'' he said turning and walking out the door slamming it behind him. He took a few steps forward but stumbled back a little at the realization of what he had just said. He blinked away the moisture in his eyes and yelled to ready the Ships.

Hicca was now on the floor of the Great Hall crying her heart out about what she had done.

After crying for what felt like hours she got up and walked towards the Harbour. She stood where she could overlook the whole Harbour. The preparations where in full swing with weapons being loaded on the ships and Toothless being loaded on the leading Ship. She couldn't do anything but watch with bloodshot eyes as her friend was being loaded on the Ship.

''Set sail, we head for Helheim's Gate'' Stoick shouted to the Ships. He looked up and saw Hicca staring down with the most Heartbroken face he had ever seen on her.

As the Ship set sail Stoick turned around and walked to the front of the Ship where Toothless was restricted.

''Lead us home, Devil'' Stoick said as he walked past Toothless to the very front of the Ship.

Hicca stood there and watched the Ships sail away until they could be seen anymore. Ash walked up to her and stood beside her.

''Its a mess hmm, you must feel horrible. You lost everything, your Father, your Tribe, your best Friend'' Ash said looking towards the ocean.

''Thank you for summing that up'' Hicca said sarcastically. She sighted ''Why couldn't I have Killed that Dragon when I found him in the Woods. Would have been better for everyone''

''Yep, the rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you'' Ash asked turning towards her. Hicca didn't look at him.

''Why didn't you?'' Ash asked again.

''I don't know. I couldn't'' Hicca said turning her back to him.

''That's not an answer'' Ash stated.

''Why is this so important to you all of a sudden'' Hicca said getting irritated.

''Because I want to remember what you say. Right now'' he said leaning closer towards her.

Hicca got quite irritated ''Oh for the love of…, I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't Kill a Dragon'' she said turning around and flaring with her hands.

''You said wouldn't that time'' Ash pointed out.

''OHH, whatever I wouldn't. Three-hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't Kill a Dragon'' Hicca said letting her irritation out of her and turning around again.

Ash just looked at her and said ''The first one to ride one though''

Hicca's shoulders sunk a little and her eyes widened at that realization.

''Sooo...'' Ash began wanting an answer.

''I wouldn't Kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself'' Hicca finally said turning to face Ash.

''I bet he's really frightened now'' Ash said after she answered his question ''So what are you gonna do about it?'' he asked her.

''Ehh, probably something Stupid'' she said shrugging her shoulders.

''Good but you already done that'' he responded.

Hicca's eyes widened with an idea. She held a finger up and started walking backward.

''Then something Crazy'' she said turning around and running off.

''Now that's more like it!'' Ash said to himself and ran to get some help he knew she was gona need for whatever idea she had.

Hicca was now in the Kill ring about to release the Dragons.

''If you plan on getting eaten, I go with the Gronckel'' came a voice behind her. Hicca turned around and saw the other teens with Ash. She just stared wide-eyed and confused about why they were there. Suddenly Ruffnut came towards her.

''You were wise to seek the help from the world's most deadly weapon'' she said getting in near her face. She was then pushed aside by Snotloud.

''I love this plan'' he said with a giant excited smile on his face, despite not knowing the plan yet. Then he was pushed aside by Tuffnut.

''Your Crazy, I like that'' he said leaning closer to her face before being pulled back by Helmet and replaced by Ash.

''So what is the plan'' Ash asked with a smile.

Hicca looked at all the teens and she could believe that they wanted to help her. Before she knew it she was smiling and walking towards the Nightmare cage.

''It's easier to show you'' She said opening the cage and walking inside it.

''What is she doing!'' Snotloud asked the others nervously.

''I don't know but I like it'' Tuffnut said with an excited smile on his face.

''Just trust her she knows what she is doing'' Ash said with a calm and happy smile on his Face.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs couldn't help noticing Ash's facial expression as he talked about Hicca. It was soft with a smile and his eyes where warm. Nobody had ever seen Ash Hofferson with such an expression of affection. Ruffnut and Fishlegs where sure at that moment that Ash had a thing for Hicca.

They all starred as Hicca slowly came out of the cage backward with the Dragon slowly following her. She walked back with her hand hovering over its snout.

Fishlegs looked curious at her actions. Ruffnut just watched in amazement her brothers exited smile only growing. Ash just smiled watching her. Snotloud got nervous by being defenseless in the presence of a Dragon and kneeled down to pick up a broken off spear top. Ash slapped his shoulder and shook his head. Snoutloud then stood up letting the spear top on the ground.

Hicca was walking towards him, never breaking the eye contact with the Dragon. She reached her arm out and grabbed onto Snotlouds pulling it towards the Dragons snout. Hicca slowly replaced her hand with Snotlouds who was still very nervous.

As Snotloud felt the warm scales of the Dragon and heard its warm growl he couldn't help but smile and laugh nervously.

Hicca let go of Snotlouds arm and walked away from him.

''W-Wait where are you going'' Snotloud asked panicking a little by being left alone with the Nightmare.

''You need something to hold on too'' Hicca said walking to a chest and getting out some rope. Then she walked to the other cages and opened them.

''In fact, you all need something to hold on too'' Hicca said after releasing the last Dragon and smiling at them all.

''Snotloud you are on the Nightmare. Ruff and Tuff the Zippleback. Fishlegs the Gronckel. I'm flying with Ash on the Nadder'' Hicca said giving out the ropes to everyone.

Everyone got a little acquainted with the assigned Dragon and put the rope on them to hold on to them.

''Man didn't know she could be this commending'' Tuffnut said to the others as Ash and Hicca put the Rope on the Nadder.

''Yeah'' Ruffnut said while Snotloud and Fishlegs nodded their heads.

After their where all set they took off to Dragon Island.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the Teens reached the battle was already in full swing. All the Ships were on fire and the Vikings were retreating to the far end of the Island except for two.

Stoick and Gobber were distracting the Red Death so the others could retreat.

The Red Death was looking between Stoick and Gobber before raising up on his hinder legs and opening its mouth to fire. At that moment a blast hit the Red Death on the back of its head.

Stoick looked confused at what could have shot the giant Dragon until he saw four Dragons appear out of the smoke cloud.

Stoick couldn't believe what he saw, on the backs of the four Dragons were the Teens lead by Hicca who shouted orders to them.

''Look at us were on Dragons. All of us'' Tuffnut shouted down to the crowd. The other Vikings looked at them in bewilderment.

The Dragons turned and made their way to the Red Death.

Gobber walked beside Stoick ''Every bit of the Stubborn Viking you ever were'' he said while looking at Hicca. Stoick just nodded in agreement not taking his eyes off the four Dragons with their raiders.

''Fishlegs break it down'' Hicca commended trusting his Dragon knowledge.

Fishlegs nodded and started his break down ''Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing, stay clear of both. Small eyes and large Nostrils. Realise on hearing and smell'' he finished.

''OK'' Hicca said ''Lout, Legs hang in his blind spot and make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff find out if it has a shot limit make it mad'' Hicca gave orders.

''That's my specialty'' Ruffnut said smiling proudly.

''Since when knows I'm more Irritating'' Tuffnut argued with his sister while turning the Dragonhead upside down, sticking his tongue out and making noises.

''Just do what I told you. I am back as soon as I can'' Hicca said flying towards the ships in search of Toothless.

As Ash and Hicca flew over the burning Ships Hicca spotted Toothless on one.

''There he is!'' Hicca said to Ash who directed the Nadder in that direction.

Now near the Ship where Toothless was Hicca let go of Ash's back and jumped down to the Ship whit a front flip. She stood up and turned around shouting at Ash to go help the others.

Hicca turned to Toothless and pulled his muzzle of his mouth.

''Okay sweetie I got you'' she said looking around for something to open the collar on Toothless. She tried and tried but could get it off. Suddenly her Father appeared on the ship and shoving her to the side. He grabbed the collar with his bare hands and broke Toothless free.

Toothless released grabbed Stoick and Hicca in his claws and jumped off the burning Ship. He released them on the ground and hoped onto a bolder looking towards the fight and than Hicca. She got up from the ground and jumped onto Toothless hooking herself in.

As she was about to take of Stoick grabbed her arm ''Hicca...I'm sorry for everything'' he said.

Hicca looked into his sincere eyes ''Yeah, me too'' she said apologizing as well.

''You don't have to go out there'' Stoick said still holding on to her arm.

Hicca shrugged with her Shoulder and smiled at him ''We're Vikings its an occupation hazard''

Stoick took Hicca's hand in both of his ''I'm proud to call you my daughter'' he said letting her hand go.

Hicca looked at her Father who just called her his daughter again ''Thanks, Daddy'' she said before taking off straight upwards.

As Hicca was up in the sky again she saw Ash being pulled in by the Red Death's inhale. Moments later a high pitch could be heard and plasma blast hit the Red Death on the chin stopping the inhale of it.

The explosion pushed Ash of the Nadder and he was falling towards the ground. Before he could hit the ground something grabbed his foot.

''Did you get him?'' Hicca asked Toothless who turned his head down to check and was met with a smiling Ash. Toothless gave him gummy smile back and growled Happily. He turned Ash upside and let him to the ground not stopping the flight.

Hicca and Toothless turned immediately and started gaining Hight.

Ash just looked at her flying towards the battle ''Go'' he said towards her knowing she couldn't hear him.

''That thing has wings'' Hicca noticed ''Okay, let's see if it can use them'' she said making Toothless turn in an upward loop and turning upside again. They went towards the Red Death with a High pitch sound again. They shoot it at the side and made it fall before climbing up the air again.

Hicca turned around to see if the attack worked and sure enough she saw the Dragon open its wings and fly after them.

They maneuvered between Stone formations to slow it down with no luck because it just smashed al the Formations.

Hicca had an idea and they started climbing up towards the sky avoiding the blast from the Dragon.

As they got into the clouds they hide in them and shot towards the giant wings irritating the Dragon who couldn't pinpoint them.

The irritated Dragon spat fire in all directions, catching Toothless tail fin on fire.

''Okay, time is up. Let's see if this works'' Hicca said looking towards the tail fin and then turning with Toothless to a dive down again followed by the giant Dragon.

They got out of the clouds and Hicca waited for the right moment to carry her plan out. She listened closely until she heard the gas gather up in the giant Dragons mouth behind them.

''NOW TOOTHLESS!'' she shouted and Toothless turned around and shoot a plasma blast inside the mouth of the Red Death which ignited inside it.

Toothless turned around again and opened his wings wide making them fly backward past the giant Dragon.

As the Dragon saw the ground which it was about to crash it opened its wings as well to stop the fall but its wings started to rip with holes and it couldn't stop its crash. It crashing into the ground with a gigantic explosion.

Toothless and Hicca weren't out of Danger. They still had to get away from the explosion so they flew along the body of the Red Death away from its head where the explosion started.

They almost made it out when suddenly the armoured tail of the Red Death shout up and hit them so hard they both became unconscious and flew away from the Island.

As the smoke from the battle laid down everybody started to search for Hicca who hadn't appeared.

''HICCA, HICCA'' everybody yelled hoping for a response but got none.

After Hours of searching the only ones still searching where Stoick and Ash.

Gobber and the teens watched as they yelled her name over and over again.

''Your lads go to him, I go to him'' Gobber said to the teens who then walked to Ash.

''Ash...'' Fishlegs said as he was near enough for him to hear him. Ash turned around with an Angry face and yelled at them why they weren't searching anymore.

''Ash everybody looked for her for hours...'' Ruffnut said with a sad face.

''And what do you want to say with that'' he said whit venom in his voice.

''We don't want to believe it either Ash but...'' Fishlegs said with a mournful expression.

''If we couldn't find her with everybody searching then...there is a high chance she is...'' Tuffnut continued.

''NO she isn't dead!'' Ash shouted turning around. Snotloud walked to Ash and put his hand on his Shoulder which Ash shook off and walked away from the group. He grabbed a thick wooden stick and hold it with both his Hands, he let his Anger and frustration out by swinging the Stick in all directions and yelling.

The group just watched as Ash let his frustration out, everybody feels the same pain but not as much as him.

Fishlegs who could watch anymore turned his head away from Ash and saw the Chief sitting on a rock with his head in one of his hand and seemingly crying. He first lost his wife and now his daughter.

Fishlegs turned again to see Gobber giving orders to the other Vikings for the return Home.

Everybody on the Island new that their way of life on Berk was going to change and all of that from one little girl and her brave actions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _What is that sound? Stop it my head hurts. Huh, why does my head hurt? It's cold. Would you stop that worried growling_ _!... Worried_ _growling?_

Slowly her eyes opened and before her eyes was a Black Dragon. With a shrike, she jumped up and crawled backward away from it. The Dragon crooked his head and made a quiet growl. It got down on the sand and slowly crawled towards her.

 _Why isn't it attacking? What does in want from me._

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the Dragon was by her hand poking it with its head. She lifted her hand up away from it. The Dragon kept its head down but looked up at her with big pupils and a sad growl.

She looked at the face of the Dragon and couldn't help herself of thinking how adorable it looked. Then she slowly brought her hand down on its head and the sad growl turned into a very happy one.

''Well aren't you a sweetie'' she said while smiling at the Dragon.

Hearing her call him sweetie the Dragon jumped up and began licking her face happily.

''Hey Hey stop, stop it'' She said trying to push his head away.

After liking her face for a while the Dragon sat up in front of her giving her a gummy smile with a growl.

''Huh? Toothless?'' she said confused by the lack of teeth.

The Dragon gave a growl at the word Toothless.

''Toothless?'' she said again wondering why it gave a growl at that word Toothless and the Dragon gave a growl again.

''Is that your name, Toothless'' she asked the Dragon how nodded his head.

''Oh! what a fitting name'' she said while giggling. She relaxed and looked around. She was at a beach with no one around and the sun was going down.

''Toothless do you know why we hear?'' she asked Toothless who nodded.

''Well I suppose even if you told me I wouldn't understand'' she said sighing and looking Toothless over, that's when she noticed the broken saddle and tail fin. She stood up and walked towards him kneeling down.

''Did I make this? Was I riding on you?'' she asked him to which he nodded.

''Hmmm, just where are we and how did we get here?'' she wondered out loud standing up and looking around again.

''Achoo! Achoo!'' she sneezed and shivered.

''We better make a fire before it gets dark or I get sick'' she said and started gettering sticks which Toothless set on Fire. He laid down by the fire and she sat down at his side, leaning against him. She looked at the sunset and thought about what they should do know. She thought so hard about it she didn't even notice that the sun was long gone. After she came to a conclusion she spoke to Toothless

''Let's find out where we are Tomorrow and find something to eat so we don't starve'' she said while yawning and slowly closing her eyes.

''I wonder what happened to use'' she said before drifting off to sleep.

On the next they were able to catch fish and fill their stomachs. Then they went to explore the Island. They walked for hours in the woods until they saw a market.

''Stay hidden in the woods Toothless. I'm going to find out where we are'' she said to Toothless before walking out of the woods and towards the market.

As she reached the market she noticed that nobody was around, and all shops were closed. She thought that it was strange that not even one shop was open. Then she heard music and cheering, so decided to go check what was going on.

She followed the music and soon she saw a crowd of big Vikings who were cheering and applauding something. She couldn't see what they were cheering on, so she used her small frame to squeeze herself to the front of the crowd.

After squeezing herself between two man ant the very front she stumbled forward and almost fell. Catching herself she looked up and saw something that blew her mind.

They where a group of men who did backflips, front flips, jumped over each other, lifted each other up on their hands with a handstand, formed formations on each other, threw each other into the air and a lot of other amazing stunts. In the air on a strange contraption were women who hung on ropes and rings striking poses and dancing to the music. The music came from a small group with strange music Instruments on the side of the Show. In the band were two people who sang with amazing voices. One was a girl who had black hair that was braided over her shoulder and green eyes. The other was a man with a tattoo on his chin, brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair in a low ponytail, he was also playing a strange instrument. It had strings that went from the top of it to the bottom, over a hole in the instrument and it had a long handle. He put one hand on different spots on the handle and then with his other hand he stroke over the strings making them vibrate and give a sound. On the left side of the girl singing was another tall man with short red hair and blue eyes playing an instrument that looked like the one the other men was playing but it gave a deeper sound. Behind them was a short man with brown hair and brown eyes sitting in front of what looked like a bunch of buckets with fabric over them. He had to sticks in his hands and hit the fabric on the different buckets in front of him giving a rhythm to the group.

The girl stood there watching the whole performance without taking her eyes off it even once. She was so in awe that she didn't even notice that the performance had ended and the crowd had disappeared.

One of the women who performed in the air noticed her still standing there and walked towards her.

''Excuse me. Are you alright?'' the women asked her, making her snap out of her daze.

''W-What?'' she asked confused.

''You don't look very good in this state are you alright?'' the women explained her question.

She looked at herself noticing that her clothes were torn in various places and that she was covered in dirt. She looked up at the women who had long black hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes.

''Ahh eh yeah, I'm alright'' she said remembering what she wanted to find out ''Emm, could you please tell me where we are'' she asked looking up to the woman's face.

The women had a confused expression on her face but answered ''We are on a Traders Island in the archipelago...Why do you ask and what happened to you?''

''Ehh? W-Well I-I... I don't know'' she answered with her head down and looking at the ground.

''You don't know? How is it that you don't know?'' the women asked with concern in her voice.

''I-I don't remember what happened to me'' she said with her head still down.

''You lost your memory. Ohh my, you poor thing!... Well what do you remember?'' she asked taking her Hands in hers.

''Emm...I only remember waking up with a...eh...friend on the Beach'' she said not sure if she should explain that her friend is a Dragon.

Then she saw a man from the performance walking towards them. He was tall with short brown hair and green eyes. He stopped next to the women and put his hand on her shoulder.

''What is going on her? Who is this girl? Sweetheart'' the men asked the women with a soft and calm voice.

''Honey. This little girl lost her memory and don't remember anything'' the women said to the men while gesturing to her.

''What, really'' he said with is soft voice while getting on one knee to get to her hight. The girl just nodded her head and gripped the edge of her tunic.

''Well what are you gonna do from now on?'' he asked. She didn't say anything and just shook her head gripping the tunic harder and still looking to the ground.

The man and the women looked at each other with worried expressions until the women gave a small smile and nodded her head and the men smiled back. She got on her knees next to the men and took both of the girl's hands in hers making her look at her.

''If you don't know what you're going to do from now on why don't you stay with use'' the women offered with a warm smile.

The girls head shoot up with wide eyes not believing what she just heard. Two complete Strangers offered her to say with them. She opened her mouth to answer when two voices interrupted.

''Mom, Dad what are you doing?'' the girl who was singing in the show shouted running towards them followed by the men who were also singing ''It's time for clean-up'' he shouted.

They both reached the small group and looked at the small girl.

''Who is this girl?'' the girl asked.

''This little girl is going to stay with us, Heather'' the women answerer her daughter Heather.

''Really, why?'' the men asked the other men.

''She lost her memory and has nowhere to go to, Eret'' the men answered his son Eret.

''I can't'' the small girl said interrupting them. They all looked at her with confused faces.

''Why'' the men said lifting her head and looking into her watering eyes.

''I-I woke up with a friend on the beach and I can't leave him here and you wouldn't want him to come along'' she said with shaking voice.

The family looked at each other and smiled.

''Why don't you introduce us to your friend and we decide if we want him to come along or not'' the men said standing up and helping the women up.

The girl looked up at them all and after a few moments of thinking it over she nodded her head ''Umm but you have to follow me into the woods because he can't come here'' she said while pointing towards the woods.

The group looked confused but nodded and followed her into the woods.

In the woods the girl walked in front of the group shouting the name of her friend.

''Toothless, Toothless where are you?'' she shouted.

The group wondered what kind of friend she could have that he couldn't come to the marked when suddenly a black Dragon jumped out of a bush and threw itself on the girl liking her face. The group fell a few steps back with shock in their eyes.

''Hahaha Toothless stop that tickles'' the girl giggled pushing the Dragons head away and standing up. As she stood up and looked at the group and their shocked expressions she turned her head away with sad eyes and put her hand on Toothless head patting him.

The group couldn't believe what they saw this little girl was so friendly with a Dragon without any fear or caution.

''You don't have to worry he is harmless'' the girl said still looking away from the group and patting Toothless.

''So this is your friend'' the men said slowly relaxing as he watched the girl patting the Dragon.

''Yes, he is the one I woke up with and it seems he knows what happened to us'' she said turning and looking at the men with a sad face.

''Is that a saddle?'' Heather asked after looking at the dragon more closely.

''Yeah it seems that I was riding him because he can't fly on his own'' she said while gesturing to his tail fin and giving a small smile at the thought of flying.

''Amazing'' Eret said stepping forward. Toothless growled a little but stopped after the little girl put her hand on his head again. Eret stepped closer and held his hand out towards the Dragon who sniffed it and gave a little happy growl with big eyes.

Eret slowly put his hand down on Toothless head and smiled.

''He is really warm'' Eret said while smiling and looking down at the girl.

''I want to pat him too!'' Heather said while walking towards Toothless and imitating her brother.

''We 're not going to be left out on this'' the women said and grabbed the men's arm pulling him towards Toothless to pet him.

Toothless growled happily at all the attention he was getting.

The girl stood their whit a confused expression. She didn't expect them to accept Toothless so warmly.

The men turned stopped patting Toothless and turned to the girl.

''Looks like you two are coming with us'' the men said while smiling. The others also stopped patting Toothless and also smiled at them.

The girl looked into the faces of every one of them. She didn't know if it was because of reliving or happiness but tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Eret stepped forward and lifted the girl up the ground letting her sit on his arm.

''Hey now, tears don't suit a cute little girl like you. You should smile because know you got a big brother'' he said while whipping her tears away and smiling.

''Not to forget a sister'' Heather said walking next to Eret and looking up at her.

''Not only that but now your part of one big family'' the men said while putting his arms around his wife's waist and smiling towards them.

The girl smiled towards him.

''Thank you...ehm'' She said only now realizing she didn't know their names.

''Ohh, how rude of use we didn't even introduce'' the women said realizing the girl's problem.

''Well better late than never. My name is Rena, and this is my husband Eren'' Rena said while gesturing to her husband.

''And this to are Heather she is 14, what I think is also your age and Eret he is 18'' Rena said while gesturing to them.

The girl smiled towards Rena who understood her problem of not knowing their names. She then wanted to introduce herself and Toothless as well.

''He is Toothless and I am... I am...'' she began until realizing that she didn't just forget what happened to her but that she also forgot her own Name.

''You also don't remember your name what'' Eret said with sad eyes, still holding her in his arms.

''We can't have that'' Heather said putting her hand on her chin thinking of names that would suit the girl in her brother's arms.

''I know how about Night'' Heather said after thinking.

''You know you lost your memory and now you're going to start a new life with us. Like the Night which comes before the next day'' she explained.

''Wouldn't Day then be more suitable than Night whit that explanation'' Eret criticised his little sister.

''He is right'' Eren said while his wife nodded her head.

Heather crossed her arms and pouted at their criticism.

''I like the name Night'' the girl said while smiling. Everybody turned their eyes towards her.

''R-Really?'' Heather said while smiling at her. She just nodded her head.

''Well then it is settled your Name from now on is Night'' Rena said while giving a motherly smile.

''Welcome to the Family, Night and Toothless'' Eret said while putting her on the ground again.

Night looked at them all Rena her new Mother, Eren her new Father, her new big brother Eret and her new sister Heather. Her eyes began to water again, and she wiped the tears that were about to escape her. After she whipped them away she smiled at them all.

''Thank you, brother'' she said while smiling up at Eret. He couldn't help but smile at her words that not even Heather called him by.

Everybody had a smile on their face's until Eren remembered something.

''THE CLEANUP!'' he shouted in realization.

''Ohh no! We left in the middle and left everything to the others.'' Rena said after remembering as well.

''We better get back before the others get angry'' Eret said.

''But Toothless can't go through the market because of the people'' Heather reminded them.

''Your right...'' Rena said.

''Toothless and I can wait until the dark. Nobody will notice him if it's dark'' Night suggested.

''But we can't leave you two alone in the woods'' Eret said already worrying over them.

''I stay with them and after it gets dark I show Night the way to the Ship'' Heather said.

''Then you stay with Night and we go help with the rest of the clean-up'' Eren said and started walking back whit Rena walking next to him.

''You two be careful and don't wander around'' Eret commended and ran to Eren and Rena.

After Heather and Night couldn't see them anymore, Night turned to Heather.

''Is he always so commanding'' Night asked Heather.

''Not as much commanding as worried'' Heather said with a smile. Night couldn't help but smile back at her.

''Now'' Heather said grabbing Night's hands ''it's time for us sisters to get to know each other. What do you say?'' Night smiled and nodded her head.

''Sure''


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Night and Heather sat on the ground, leaning on Toothless and waiting for the Dark.

''Well...I said let's get to know each other but you lost your Memory'' Heather said while looking at Night.

''...Yeah,'' Night sighed.

Seeing the sad expression on her new Sisters face Heather changed the subject.

''Hey, you saw the show right. Did you like it'' Heather asked Night. Night looked at Heather with sparkles in her eyes.

''The show was amazing! The men jumping over each other, the women moving in the air and the music everything was just amazing'' Night said while almost getting out of breath from her little rant.

''Glad you liked it'' Heather said while smiling about the excited expression her sister had.

''Hey, can I ask you something. The Instruments you guys wear playing what wear they?''

''The Instruments? Oh right! People from different countries often don't know what they are called'' Heather begun but was interrupted by Night.

''People from different Countries? What do you mean by that'' Night asked.

''Well you see or Troup travels to many different countries to perform, so we pick up new Instruments and Music orientations all the time. Like the Guitar Eret was playing, the Drums from Luke or the Bass from John'' Heather explained.

''That is amazing so the Troup travels so much. But doesn't that mean you have to speak many different Languages?'' Night asked.

''Yeah most in the Group speak two to three different Languages myself speak Noors, Japanese and English'' Heather answered.

''Cool and in the other countries what kind of Dragons are there?'' Night questioned. Heather looked at Night who had the sparkles in her eyes again.

''They are no Dragons in Countries other than the Noorsern ones'' Heather said looking at Night who looked really sad and began to pet Toothless who gave a sad growl.

Heather wanted to cheer her sister up ''But you always have Toothless with you, so you don't have to be sad'' Heather said.

''It's not that I'm sad because they are no Dragons in other Countries, but I thought if they wear than maybe there are other People who bound with a Dragon like I did with Toothless'' Night told Heather.

''Why? You and Toothless have a unique bound. That's what makes you special'' Heather said.

''But won't the others in the Troup think I'm crazy and that we are too different'' Night asked worriedly.

''HAHAHAHA'' Heather began Laughing her lounges out confusing Night and Toothless.

''There is no way that could happen Night'' Heather said after she calmed down ''and do you want to know why. Because in our Troup, everyone is different and unique and we accept everyone how they are.'' Heather explained.

''Really'' Night asked unsurely.

''Yes, take Mom and Dad for example. Mom is Japanese but because she was taller than most Japanese women and had a passion for acrobatics she was cast out of society. But because of that, she meet Dad who was a Traveling solo performer, they fell in Love and started the Troup together.'' Heather looked at Night who still looked a bit unsure.

''And you don't have to feel alone in our Troup because we are one big Family. We give people how lost their Home or are alone a new Home and Family. You remember the Guys who played the Instruments. The one who played the Drums the short guy with short brown hair and brown eyes his name is Luke. Eret found him on the beach when he was 10 years old. He was shipwrecked when he was 11 years old, had lost his Parents and had no relatives so we gave him a Home. And the other tall guy with short red Hair and blue eyes, who played the bass in John, he was once left alone in a village by his Father. He was picked up by an old Lady who raised him for 9 years until the village they lived in was attacked by bandits and the old Lady died when he was 12 years old. At that time the Troup was performing in that village and we picked him up and gave him a new big Family'' Night was left speechless by the acts of the Troup.

''So, you see in our Troup you will be accepted no matter what you look like, what your History is, what you like or who your friends with. You just have to be yourself '' Heather smiled at Toothless and Night who smiled back after hearing her out.

They didn't speak for some time after that and just leaned against Toothless relaxing and waiting for the Dark. In her head Night thought about how amazing the Troup she is going to be part of was.

After some time, Heather began to sing quietly **(Human: Christina Perri)** gradually getting louder until you could hear her clearly. Night who listened closely to her overcame an urge to move. She stood up at walked three steps away from Heather. While Heather just sat on the ground continuing to sing and observing what Night was gonna do.

Night closed her eyes and listened closely to Heater's song. She was singing slow but with a powerful voice and with that in her mind Night began to move getting on her tiptoes and turning in one spot, jumping high from one point to another, falling dramatically on the ground and moving her arms and Legs in the air with grace and elegance like Heather had never seen before. It was like she was singing her song with her body.

As Heather finished her song she jumped to her feet and grabbed Night by the shoulders.

''Where did you learn to Dance like that! I never saw anybody Dance like that before and I have seen many dances'' Heather asked while shaking Night back and forth.

''Ehh...I don't think that I learned from someone'' Night said while Heather shacked.

Heather stopped and hit her forehead for forgetting that Night had lost her Memory.

''Sorry I totally forgot for a moment there'' Heather apologized.

''There is no need for you to apologize'' Night said while thinking about Heather's question again.

''Well I really don't think that I learned that from someone I mean I just moved the way your Song was moving'' Night said to Heather how looked confused.

''What do you mean by that?'' She asked Night.

''I don't know how to explain that. Your Song just told me how to move'' Night said.

''I don't really understand but you just have to teach me'' Heather demanded.

''Eh, well I can try but you have to teach me how to sing in exchange. Deal'' Night suggested holding her hand out to Heather how got up and walked toward her.

''A Deal between Sisters'' Heather said while shaking hands with Night.

While Night and Heather shook hand Toothless gave a growl to get their attention. They both looked at him and then looked up at the sky. It was already Dark.

''Looks like it is time to go and let you two meet the rest of the Family'' Heather said with a smile which was returned with a grin and a gummy smile.

''Let's go'' Heather said and started to lead the way towards the troupe's Ship.

As they made their way to the ship Heather told Night how the Troup worked.

''In our Troup, everybody performs in some way, be it music, dance, acrobatics or some other Talent. We travel from Country to Country, staying in one for a few Months and then moving to the next. On the Ship, we rehearse our Performances and train in Material Arts. But mostly we just have fun traveling the world''

''Training Material Arts?'' Night asked.

''Yes, Mom teaches every one of use Material Arts from Japan, our grandfather was apparently a Material Arts master and drilled everything into her. We all learn from her so we can provide the place we are staying in not only Entertainment but also Protections in exchange for food and water'' Heather explained.

''Look that's our Ship'' Heather said while pointing towards the Ship. She began to run towards it and Night and Toothless ran after her while being careful not to be seen. As they reached the ship Heather turned around expecting to see Night still running after her but was surprised to see her right behind her catching her breath.

''Why did you suddenly run off like that'' Night asked after catching her breath.

''You pretty fast'' Heather said ignoring Nights question. Night opened her mount to question her again but was cut off by Rena coming down the Ship.

''There you girls are. Heather please go and help with dinner preparations'' Rena sad and Heather went right to it leaving Night and Toothless with Rena. Rena looked at Night and Toothless noticing in what state they beat up, with ripped clothes and messy burned hair.

''How about we fix you to up before introducing you to the rest of the family'' Rena said while smiling and taking Nights hand. Night looked at herself and then up to Rena nodding her head.

''Thanks Rena'' Night said to her smiling, but Rena looked really unhappy at the moment. Night taught that she did something wrong to make her look so unhappy until Rena put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

''You can call me Mom'' Rena said with a smiling face. Night didn't know why but suddenly tears began rolling down her face. Rena just kept smiling and pulling her into a tight motherly hug letting her cry her eyes out, while Toothless came close and wrapped himself around the two of them.

On the ship, Eren and Eret saw the scene that just acted out in front of the ship. Eret smiled seeing that scene, still happy about his new little sister. But Eren didn't smile he had a serious expression on.

''She must have gone through a lot that child. What could have happened to that sweet little girl to want to forget what happened'' Eren said still looking at the three of them. Eret was confused and asked his dad.

''What do you mean wanted to forget didn't she just forget?'' He asked.

''Do you think somebody just loses their memory all of a sudden. I think she must have wanted to forget something that happened to her. Just look at her state and with a dragon with a human-made tailfin. I'm sure something bad happened to her'' Eren said turning to Eret.

''Son I want you to make sure nobody forces her to remember something she doesn't want to. Until the day she wants to remember herself'' Eren said looking into the eyes of his son.

''I make sure, you can count on me Dad'' Eret said with determination.

 **Sorry about the long wait but here it is the new Chapter.**

 **I noticed that when I post chapters some words just disappear from the text I don't know why but I try to fix it with this update.**

 **And I also wanted to Thank you all for reading my fanfic this has been in my head for so long and I still have so many things I want to add to the Story it's going to be so much fun. And I try to update the next chapter faster than this one** **but** **I can't make promises but there definitely is going to be much more.**

 **I also saw the Trailer for HTTYD 3 recently and I am so** **excited** **for I can't wait for it to finally be released.**

Mariha **– I plan to let her memory come back and I already have an Idea how, but you have to wait for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Night and Toothless followed Rena onto the Ship and down to the bedrooms, past the kitchen where it sounded like everybody was helping with the dinner preparations.

Rena walked into the last door on the right of the hallway and gestured to them to go in. Inside the room was a bunk bed in the right corner with a guitar next to it. The lower bed seemingly in use, a worktable in the left corner with papers and music notes written on them and a Trunk next to it. The room was big it had a lot of spar space because there was so little inside.

''This is going to be your room'' Rena said after Night finished looking at it. Toothless went inside and got comfortable right away.

''But isn't somebody else using it?'' Night asked Rena.

''Yes, you're going to share it with your Sister Heather'' Rena said with a big smile on her face. After hearing that Night's face broke out in a big smile knowing that she is going to share a room with her new Sister. She then walked in and looked at the room again, inspecting every corner of it. Then she shifted her gaze to Toothless how was still trying to get comfortable. Night noticed the broke artificial fin still attached to Toothless. She figured that that is why he couldn't get comfortable and made her way to take it off him, inspecting it while taking it off. She figured if she could build it in the first place then maybe she can repair in, memory loss or not.

After she took the fin off Toothless, he imminently went to the corner of the bunk bed and went to take a nap on the side of it. Seeing this Night couldn't help but smile.

''Your one big puppy aren't you'' Night said walking to him and patting his head to which he purred.

''Now that Toothless is comfortable it is time to clean you up little Dragon Whisperer'' Rena said with a smile while placing a bucket with warm water and a cloth on the worktable next to a comb and a pair of scissors. She gestured to Night to sit on the chair and went to take out clothing from the Trunk.

While Rena was searching for the something in the Trunk Night got a good look inside it. And in it were clothing that looked very different from what everyone else was wearing on this Island. They were very colorful, and each piece was unique.

After Rena found what she was looking for she placed the clothing next to the bucket, and noticed Night still staring into the Trunk.

''Over the years of traveling, we all collected quite a lot of clothing from different countries. Every country has its unique clothing. And I can promise you your Trunk is going to be filled with them'' Rena told Night who stopped staring into the Trunk and looked up at Rena with an expression that said I'm so excited for it. Rena could only smile and give a little laughter at the little girl's excitement.

''Okay now first we need to clean you up starting with your hair. It looks like a bird has slept in it'' Rena said while laughing and started to comb her hair which seemed to have been burnt in several places. After combing it for a few minutes she placed the comb on the table and took the scissors.

''Night, sweetheart I'm going to cut your hair now should I leave it long?'' Rena questioned Night.

Night took a strain of her hair a looked at it for a while before turning to Rena and smiling.

''No, I have a new name, a new family, a new life and I think my hair should go along with the change…Mom'' Night said with a warm smile towards her mother.

Rena's heart dwelled up with the words of her daughter and nodded.

''Okay dear, so a new haircut for a new life'' Rena said and begun to cut her daughters hair.

''So, a new Family member I can't wait to meet her'' a young woman with brown hair in two braids and brown eyes said placing plates onto the dining table.

''Not one Ida but two did you already forgot the dragon I told you all about'' Eren told Ida from his place on the table.

''Yeah, still can't believe that a little girl made friends with a dragon. She must be quite the feisty one HAHAHA'' a man with brown hair and brown eyes sad.

''Oh no Noel don't say that not another feisty on. Don't we have our hands full with Heather already? She is Feisty enough for 5 people'' a short young man said while stopping his drumming on the table with two spoons and banging his head on the table.

''HEYY I'm not feisty'' shouted Heather while handing out the mugs with water and mead.

''Soooo… a Dragon and a little girl who lost her memory…Hmm, what do you think about this howl situation Vincent?'' asked a tall young man with red hair and blue eyes to the older man with silver-grey hair and green eyes sitting next to him at the end of the table.

He took a sip of the mug that Heather gave him and didn't even look at the young man while answering ''I think there are all kinds of situations one can get into, aren't we all prove of that John''.

''Cut him some slack Vincent, we got so used to our lives that we sometimes forget what circumstances bought us all together, right Maya'' the man with black hair and green eyes asked the women with blond hair in a high bun and brown eyes, he had his arm around.

Maya nodded ''Flynn is right, we really got used to or lives her in the troupe. I just hope that our new family members can get used to it to''.

''I wouldn't worry about that'' came Heather's voice full of confident, as she placed her own mug on her spot and sat down grinning.

''And why is that you little gnome'' Eret asked his sister who pounded at being called a gnome and looked in the opposite direction crossing her arms.

''Not gonna tell you, you have to wait and see you troll'' Heather said, still looking at the opposite direction.

Soon the two of them began throwing insults at each other while the rest of them just laughed at their antics and waited for their new family members to arrive.

After a while the door to the kitchen opened and in came Rena followed by a little girl with unruly auburn hair that went to nape of her neck, dressed in a long-sleeved red tunic dress, black leggings and black leather shoes with a thin matching black belt around her waist, followed by a big black dragon.

''Well guys they are our new family members Night and Toothless'' Rena said and turned toward Night.

Everybody jumped up from the table and formed a line in front of the two of them, scaring Night in the process. They all looked at her and toothless and then to each other smiling. Suddenly everybody turned their head to them at the same time and smiled.

''WELCOME IN THE FAMILY NIGHT AND TOOTHLESS'' they all shouted at the same time surprising both Night and Toothless.

They both looked at each other and then back to the line in front of them. Night couldn't hold back her laughter and busted out holding her sides while Toothless just began sniffing every one of them for something to eat.

After her laughter Night looked at the group with a big bright smile ''Thank you'' she said knowing that this bright and cheerful group of people is her new family and her new life.

After the warm welcoming of the latest family members, everybody introduced themselves. First were the musicians there was Heather the singer, Eret the guitarist and singer, John the bassist and Luke the drummer. Then there were the floor acrobats her Father and Director Eren, Eren's childhood friend Noel, Flynn who was together with Maja and Vincent the oldest of the troupe. And then there were the 3 air acrobats her Mother Rena, the energetic Ida, and the calm Maja.

After everybody introduced themselves Night asked if there was any fish for Toothless.

''I think we have a barrel of fish in the storage room'' said Maja ''Flynn could you go get it''

''Sure'' Flynn answered going out the door to get the barrel.

''Okay while Flynn is getting the barrel for Toothless we are going to get some food into you'' Maja said while leading Night to the table were everybody took their seat. Night sat down at the end of the bench text to Heather, that's when Flynn came in whit the barrel for Toothless.

He placed it in front of Toothless who imminently began devouring the fish. He finished the whole barrel within second sticking his head into the barrel to check if it really was empty. Everybody laughed at the scene in front of their eyes.

''HAHAHA is Toothless a Dragon or a puppy'' Luke asked jokingly.

''He is a Dragon…. I think'' Night answered which resulted in more laughter.

The dinner went on whit jokes and talking until it was really late.

''Okay I think it is time to for us all to go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow, whit all the preparations to leave'' Eren said while getting up from the table.

''Um… would it be okay if I go find a forge tomorrow? I was thinking I could try to repair Toothless's tailfin'' Night asked Eren. Eren walked over to her and put a hand on her head patting her.

''Of course, you can. Heather, I want you to go with her Tomorrow'' Eren said while putting his other hand on her head.

''Okay'' Heather said and got up from the table whit Night after their dad stopped patting them.

''I think its time for our beauty sleep'' Heather said grinning towards Night.

''I don't think Night needs that she is a cutie even without beauty sleep but you can sleep for years and still wouldn't look better, a gnome is and will always be a gnome'' Eret said while grinning until a mug came flying towards his head and hitting him on the forehead.

''HEY'' Eret shouted towards his sister who took Nights hand and pulled her out of the Kitchen Toothless following them while Laughter at Eret.

''HAHAHA That Dragon has got a sense of humor'' Noel said while picking the thrown mug up.

''yeah right'' Eret said putting his head on his fist and stared at his Sisters exiting the room and saw that even Night was laughing at him.

' _Oh lucky me two sisters and a Dragon with the same sense of Humour. I Hope I live without getting to many scars'_

In their room Night and Heather went to their bunk bed and Toothless to his corner. Tucked into bed Heather asked '' You really think you can repair that tailfin of his Sis''.

Night who was laying with the blanket over her body and her arms behind her head answered ''I think so, I mean it doesn't look too complicated and somebody has to repair it. It's not like one can just go and buy a new tailfin for a Dragon, right''.

Night waited for a response but only got silence she turned and looked down seeing that Heather had already fallen asleep. Night laughter softly to herself and picked her head up again. She spotted the desk with the papers.

She got out of bed as silently as possible, not to wake Heather or Toothless and walked over to the desk sitting down and starting to brainstorm ideas for Toothless's tailfin. She was surprised by herself with how easy she seemed to come up with the ideas and draw them out on paper. And soon she had drawn a real blueprint like it was second nature to her.

She was so into her work she didn't even realize how much time had passed, or how she fell asleep at the desk, which was now not only covered in music sheets but also her drawings of different ideas for the tailfin.

It was dawn when Heather woke up and saw Night laying on the desk. She got up and walked over to her to see why she was at the desk and she couldn't believe her eyes on the desk were really professional looking blueprints of a complicated contraption that must have to be Toothless tailfin.

' _She is full of mysteries'_ Heather thought and saw that in Nights hand was still a charcoal pencil and it was only a tiny bit left of it. Night had used up almost all of it. And now she is sleeping so soundly that Heather wanted to mess with her. She went over to Toothless and woke him up.

''Mornin Toothless, look somebody over there is still in dreamland don't you think we should wake her with a good morning kiss'' Heather said to Toothless who looked at Night sleeping at the desk and back to Heather showing his gummy smile and waging his tail. He bounced over to Night and started liking her face fiercely. Night woke up instantly and fell out of the chair crossing her arms in front of her face to keep Toothless away.

''Toothless stop I don't want to bath in your salvia'' Night said while trying to free herself and then she spotted Heather laughing her lungs out. She had a feeling that this howl wakeup was her idea.

''Look Toothless I think someone over there is jealous of the love you're giving me you should share your love'' Night said while pointing toward Heather who stopped laughing and started backing away.

''Oh no Toothless I'm fine really'' Heather said putting her hand out front but all that was useless because Toothless jumped and threw her to the ground licking her face like he liked Nights. Now Night was collapsing because of laughter.

Both laughter their Lungs out after the howl Salvia ordeal while Toothless just wagged his tail and showed his gummy smile.

''I hope this washes out'' Night said trying to shake some of the salvias of.

''How knows I can't think on an empty stomach. Let's go eat Breakfast and then go find a forge'' Heather said, and they made their way towards the Kitchen chatting all the way.

No one of them could understand why but both felt like their always bin Sisters and Best Friends, it felt natural.

Upon entering the Kitchen, they were greeted by Eret who just finished his breakfast and Ida who was cleaning up.

''Morning you two'' Ida greeted them.

''Morning'' Night and Heather greeted back in union smiling.

''Your Breakfast is on the Table waiting for you and Toothless your Breakfast is over there in the barrel'' Ida said while finishing the dishes.

Night and Heather went to the table and Toothless to the barrel of fish. After a while, Eret who was still sitting with them despite having something to do asked them why they wet.

''Toothless wake-up kiss'' Heather said as she chewed the last bit of her breakfast and washed it down with water.

Eret's nose scrunched up by the thought of Dragon salvia. Which gave Heather and Night an idea, they both looked at each other and then smiled getting up and walking around the table from different sides until they stand on both sides of Eret how looked confused and ready to run.

''Brother do you know what you need to get motivated?'' Night said smiling sweetly while Eret got up from his seat having a bad feeling of what is to come.

''A Hug from your sweet little Sisters'' Heather finished and both her and Night jumped forward for the hug but missed as Eret ran out the Kitchen door.

''I think I pass on this one'' Eret said as he ran out the kitchen but Night and Heater weren't done with him yet. They ran after him in hot pursue whit Toothless right behind them. As they got to the deck of the ship they saw Eret leaving it.

''Dammit he got away!'' Heather exclaimed. Night put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

''Don't worry he can't get away when we're on the sea right'' Night assured Heather with a wicked smirk making Heather smirk as well.

''Your right we have other opportunities to have fun whit him'' she said while giving a nod and looking up to the sky.

''I think we should get going as well, we don't know how long it is going to take to make that tailfin'' Heather added.

''Yeah'' Night agreed and they both went inside cleaned their clothes, grabbed the blueprint for the new tailfin and went to go find a forge, having to leave Toothless on the ship.

It took them a while to find a blacksmith who would let them Inside to work on the project themselves but after a while, they found an old blacksmith who was really friendly and let them inside as long as they did not disturb him.

So Night got to work imminently heating metal, cutting leader and hammering the metal all like it was second nature to her.

Heather just sat there and watched her work, amazed at what she could do.

It was dark outside as Night finished her work and they both went back to the ship where everyone was after finishing their tasks for departure.

''It's about time you two finished up you are the last ones to arrive'' Luke said while sitting against the wall of the entrance to the living quarters and playing with his drumsticks.

''It took longer than we thought to finish the tailfin'' Night said hugging the tailfin to her chest smiling.

''Well now that you two are here we can depart I am going to report to Eren that we can go now'' Luke said while smiling at the two of them and opened the door to go inside, only to be ran over by Toothless how bounced over to Night and Heather running and jumping around them like an excited puppy whit is tong hanging from his mount.

Ones Toothless stopped running around them he eyed the tailfin and then the sky.

''I know you want to fly sweetie, but we got to leave the port first we can't risk someone seeing you'' Night said patting Toothless head affectionately.

''Then I suppose we must depart immediately because I don't think Toothless can last any longer without flying. He has been restless since I came back from the Market'' Eren said coming out to the deck.

''Everyone get ready we are departing'' Eren yelled and soon after they were on the open sea.

''Are you ready to live a life full of discoveries, music, and excitement'' Heather asked Night.

''I wouldn't want it any other way sis'' Night answered while the two of them looked out the sea smiling.

 **Hi everyone**

 **So, this is my first time creating characters and I would like to hear your thoughts about them and the story so far.**

 **I don't know if I already said this** **or** **not but I am determined to complete this story even if it is going to take me a while.**


End file.
